Simplemente complicado
by Marie McHale
Summary: Bella había escuchado muchas veces en su vida la frase: "El amor no es complicado, el ser humano lo es", pero estaba segura que el o la imbécil que se le había ocurrido eso no se había enamorado del novio de su mejor amiga, porque eso fue lo que le pasó a ella y supo desde el instante en que el sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, que ese amor sería simplemente complicado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les presento esta nueva locura que está en mi mente desde enero pero no había tenido tiempo para dedicarle, pero ahora estoy en vacaciones por dos meses y espero poder tenerla en ese tiempo.**

**Para las que me han leído con anterioridad, sabrán que amo a Jasper, así que en esta historia él será protagonista masculino, sin dejar de lado (obviamente) a Edward y a todos los demás personajes. Espero que les guste y le den la oportunidad de sorprenderl s :)**

**Esta historia va con todo el cariño del mundo para Princes Lynx a quien prometí hace tiempo un Jasper/Bella y a Terewee y Stephanie Hernández (Ale) por su apoyo. :***

* * *

_**"El amor nunca tiene razones, y la falta del amor tampoco. Todo son milagros." -**__** O Neill, Eugene**_

* * *

Bella llevaba más de una hora tratando de terminar su trabajo de realismo mágico y le estaba quedando muy difícil, no por el tema sino porque los ruidos de la habitación continua no la dejaban concentrarse en lo absoluto.

Empezó a dictarse en voz alta para así forzar a su cerebro a concentrarse en su trabajo porque de otra manera obtendría una mala nota en la clase de literatura universal y ella no quería eso, era su clase favorita y admiraba profundamente a la señora Moore, su magnífica profesora.

_-¡Si, si, si, así!-._ Escuchó bella y la ira llegó a un punto rebosante, la ira y los celos, así que caminó con paso decidido hacia la habitación de Alice.

Cuando llegó a la puerta sintió unas enormes ganas de entrar y arruinar por completo el momento, pero entonces supo que el hecho de entrar y ver lo que seguramente vería, la lastimaría más a ella que la vergüenza momentánea que pudieran sentir los dos que se encontraban adentro, así que tomó aire y alejó su mano de la perilla y la ubicó a unos centímetros de la puerta para luego golpear con fuerza.

_- Es realmente genial que ustedes dos puedan divertirse pero afuera hay personas que de verdad necesitan concentrarse, en este caso soy yo, así que agradecería sobremanera que hagan sus asuntos en silencio-._ Reclamó con tono ácido y enojado y caminó de regreso a su habitación dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

El resto de la noche fue relativamente tranquila y no volvió a escuchar sonidos desagradables, lo que permitió terminar su trabajo y después de la media noche acostarse a dormir.

El sonido del despertador acompañado por los rayos de luz matutinos, indicaron a bella que era hora de levantarse y así lo hizo. Se desperezó de una manera poco femenina y se metió al baño. Se duchó de manera consiente y luego salió y se miró en el espejo. Su larga cabellera caoba, caía mojada por su espalda y su cuerpo estaba bien. Ella sabía que no era la más bonita de todas pero era consciente de que no era fea y se sentía cómoda con esa situación. Reparó en su rostro las grandes ojeras que cansaban sus largas noches de insomnio y maldijo en su interior porque los días como hoy siempre lo veían a él.

Se sentía tan mal por pensar en el de esa manera, pero ella no podía hacer nada por eso y tampoco ayudaba verlo constantemente y que él se le acercara tanto. A veces deseaba que él la odiara y así sería más fácil para ella olvidarlo, pero no era así, él la abrazaba, le sonreía, la llamaba bellita, se reía con ella y charlaban de una manera en la que ella creía no hacerlo con nadie. Él era tan encantador, él era tan inteligente, él era tan lindo, él no era libre, él era el novio de su amiga. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse un poco y dejar de sentirse tan mal.

Se vistió con prisa pero muy pendiente de lo que se ponía, se aplicó una pequeña capa de maquillaje y se apresuró a salir de su apartamento a pesar del fuerte reclamo de su estómago al pasar por la cocina *****_**luego comeré algo**_***,** se dijo y tomó su camino a la universidad.

Su clase de conceptos narrativos se estaba tornando supremamente aburrida y su estómago estaba haciendo huelga por solo haberse comido unas galletas la noche anterior en la cena y no haber desayunado esa mañana, apenas pudiera comería una guarnición que podría alimentar a un ejército entero.

-_Bueno, damos por terminada la cátedra de hoy._- anunció el profesor con cierto pesar como si fuera algo malo que la clase terminara y bella estaba segura que así era, por lo menos para él.

Bella se tomó su tiempo para salir del lugar para así no hacer parte del embotellamiento de estudiantes presurosos por salir de ahí y el profesor tomó eso como una buena señal y le sonrió a Bella_.- ¿fue una gran lección, verdad?-_ le preguntó esperanzado.

Bella se mordió la lengua para no decirle al profesor Shelton que esa clase había tenido de buena lo que parís Hilton tenia de virgen, pero quien era ella para ser tan cruel_.- Sí que lo fue_- respondió sonriente para que así no se notara el matiz sarcástico detrás de sus palabras.

El profesor sonrió orgulloso_.- ¿sabe señorita Swan?, por estudiantes como usted es que vale la pena esta humilde profesión-_ dijo y se dio la vuelta con cierto aire teatral.

Bella hizo un gesto de horror y se apresuró a salir del salón antes de que el profesor en busca de simpatía se le ocurriera preguntar que le parecía la corbata que llevaba puesta y a ella no le quedara de otra que decirle que parecía que se hubiera amarrado el cuello un trapo vomitado por Lindsay Lohan después de una de sus borracheras.

Caminó por el pasillo directo a la cafetería y cuando iba a llegar escuchó la masculina e inconfundible voz del hombre del que estaba enamorada_.- ¡Hey Bellita!-._ Bella se quedó estática unos attosegundos y luego se dio vuelta para verlo a él mientas corría hacia ella.

_-Hola_- Saludó tratando de no sonar emocionada y funcionó porque él entendió su tono de voz monocorde como muestra de molestia.

Se rascó la nuca visiblemente nervioso antes de hablar.- _Oye anoche fuimos unos malditos desvergonzados.- _se disculpó y luego le sonrió con esto de arrepentimiento.

Bella tragó saliva y trató de resistirse ante "terminator". Si, le había puesto nombre a la sonrisa de él. Era un poco bizarro pero si lo miraban de su punto de vista se podría entender. No era que él se parecería a swatzeneger cuando sonreía así, es más bella estaba segura que en todo el filme el tipo no sonreía ni una sola vez, más bien parecía que tuviera incrustado un vidrio en una parte de cuerpo en la que no daba la luz del sol _***¡La planta del pié!***_ se gritó mentalmente para no imaginar nada desagradable, pero ya era demasiado tarde y había creado una imagen mental de Arnold swatzeneger con un vidrio incrustado en el ano. En fin, el motivo por el cual había llamado terminator a la maravillosa sonrisa del hombre que se encontraba delante de ella era porque tenía la capacidad de derrumbar sus barreras, de aniquilar su voluntad, su determinación y la Bella con inteligente que ella sabía que era, para dejar en su lagar a una Bella hormonla, cursi, insegura y capaz de desear para ella al novio de su amiga y compañera de apartamento.

_- No te preocupes Jasper, está todo bien-_ respondió ella con el sentimiento de resignación al sentir que sus propósitos de ignorarlo se iban por la borda.

Jasper notó que había algo que no estaba del todo bien con ella. Bella era como un día de playa, cálida, tranquila y alegre y hoy no estaba así_.- ¿está todo bien Bellita?-_ preguntó con preocupación.

Ella lo miró, su cabello rubio que no era ni largo ni corto, solo "suficiente" le parecía que le daba cierto aire de muchacho incomprendido que encajaba con todo él, luego vio sus rasgos masculinos, nariz delgada y recta, su mentón marcado, sus ojos dorados y la tan afamaba terminator que cuando la sacaba a relucir ella podía ver el asomo de unos adorables hoyuelos_**.*Eres una perra romanticona, Swan***_ se reprendió internamente. Carraspeó un poco antes de responder.-_Si, es solo que estoy cansada. Pasé mala noche-_

Jasper se sintió un poco avergonzado, no sabía si lo que había pasado había influido un poco en eso pero no pudo evitarlo. Tampoco sabía porque le importaba tanto Bella pero sabía que ella ocupaba un gran espacio en su vida. Ella era un poco rara, a veces estaba tan callada y sumida en sus pensamientos que parecía no estar en una órbita cercana al planeta tierra y cuando estaba así sus ojos no se enfocaban en algún punto, también tenía ideas extrañas con cierto aire de genialidad y no se molestaba en ocultarlas o en llevarlas a la práctica, nunca parecía importarle lo que la gente pensara, era excéntrica pero a su manera, siempre llevaba por lo menos un libro con ella y era casi imposible encontrarla sin sus audífonos puestos y tenía esa mala costumbre de ocultarlos con su ropa y su pelo, así que a veces le estaban hablando y no se daba ni por enterada.

Con el paso del tiempo y la confianza que habían adquirido, él se había dado cuenta de que ella no era tan tímida e inocente como parecía, más bien era reservada y conservadora, hablaba como si tuviera diez años más de los que tenía en realidad y aunque trataba de ser todo lo amable que podía, hacía gran uso del sarcasmo, la ironía y los eufemismos y parecía tener siempre listo un comentario mordaz para quien osara a colmar su paciencia. Ella era una de esas mujeres que poseían encanto, belleza, inteligencia y buen corazón. Realmente le gustaba estar en su compañía.

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado?- _ofreció

Bella tenía hambre pero no quería sentarse a que Jasper la viera atragantarse como una marrana así que iría a entregar su trabajo a la señora Moore y saldría rumbo a su casa o al restaurante más cercano_.- Tengo que entregar un trabajo, si quieres puedes venir-_ dijo y tomó su camino sin mirar si Jasper la seguía o no.

Jasper caminó detrás de Bella en silencio y por un momento solo pudo concentrarse en el exquisito vaivén de sus caderas y en esa parte de su anatomía que llamaba tanto la atención. Sacudió la cabeza porque por un momento pensó que ese enloquecedor vaivén estaba anulando su capacidad de pensar. Bella era su amiga y también la de Alice pero es que él era un hombre y la sangre caliente que corría por sus venas le impedía no notar el tentador movimiento de la parte trasera del impresionante cuerpo de Bella, para ser más sincero, la sangre caliente que corría por sus venas le impedía no notar que toda ella estaba de infarto.

Bella se acercó al escritorio en el que se encontraba la señora Moore.- Buenos días profesora, mire le entrego mi trabajo del realismo mágico- dijo y le tendió la carpeta.

La profesora Moore sonrió al saber que leería algo con el nivel del que carecían muchos de los otros estudiantes. Ella debía reconocer que al principio pensó que Isabella era la típica niña engreída que se resguardaba bajo el título de "hija de…", pero luego se había dado cuenta que no era así, que la chica tenía pasión por la escritura, tenía cerebro, personalidad de artista y mucho talento.- Es bien recibido querida Isabella-.

Bella sonrió con cariño a su profesora, se despidió con la mano y se reunió con Jasper que la esperaba recostado casualmente a un lado de la puerta.- ¿Tienes más clases hoy?- Preguntó Jasper.

-No, ya fueron todas- respondió Bella aliviada. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las once y media y ella nada que comía.

En los últimos días había estado supremamente atareada, estaban el último corte del primer semestre del año antes de salir a vacaciones de verano y dejaban trabajos, exámenes, dictaban extensas cátedras, pedían escritos de un día para otro y ella estaba a punto de volverse loca, sobretodo porque ella tenía el terrible defecto de dejar todo para último momento. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se había sentado a disfrutar de una comida en vez de tomar pequeños bocados con prisa y eso ya empezaba a pasarle factura_.- Jazz, lo mejor que me vaya-_ dijo ella sintiendo un repentino mareo.

Jasper hizo un gesto extrañado_.- ¿Estas segura de que está todo bien?-_ preguntó preocupado al observarle el pálido semblante.

Ella asintió débilmente.- _Si, es solo que estoy un poco débil y cansada_-

-¿Débil? ¿Porque?- preguntó.

Ella pensó que la situación era ligeramente penosa, ella no podía llegar y decirle a Jasper "Porque soy una imbécil y no he sacado tiempo ni para comer". No, ella no diría eso, Jasper se preocuparía y la trataría como a una infante y su orgullo no se lo permitía.- _No he tenido tiempo para descansar, he estado hasta la coronilla de trabajo- _respondió.

Jasper asintió con entendimiento.- _Te acompaño hasta el auto_- dijo y le quitó el bolso para que no cargara nada.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia el parqueadero, Jasper con un brazo por la espalda de Bella a modo de apoyo y ella estaba al punto del colapso nervioso. Ella no consideraba estar tan mal como para que Jasper la llevara como si de una convaleciente se tratara, pero la cercanía era abrumadora y la hacía feliz, así que ella iba a aprovechar esos minutos de gloria, antes de que la próxima vez que ella lo viera, él estuviera siendo succionado por la ávida boca de Alice.

_-Gracias Jazz, no era necesario.-_ dijo Bella cuando estuvieron al frente de su auto.

Él negó.- Claro que sí, además no ha sido molestia- dijo y sacó a terminator a pasear y ella estaba tan débil que no quería que él sonriera más porque empezaba a marearla más de lo que estaba.

_-Ok, hasta luego jazz. Gracias-_ dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Jasper pensó que ella seguía viéndose muy débil_.- Bellita, si quieres te llevo a tu casa-_ ofreció preocupado.

Bella trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, todo lo que quería era estar fuera del campo de alcancé de su abrumadora presencia y poder comer algo_.- No, gracias. Estoy segura que estaré bien-_ Aseguró ella y puso su sonrisa.

Jasper tenía sus reservas pero ella parecía reacia a ir con él, así que pensó que tal vez lo mejor era dejarla en paz.- _Esta bien, te dejaré ir pero solo si prometes llamarme apenas llegues al apartamento.-_

Ella pensó que él era tan dulce, tentador y peligroso como una enorme barra de chocolate blanco para un niño diabético.- _Lo haré, lo prometo-_. Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta caminando de regreso al campus.

Bella se quedó mirando el andar grácil y masculino que solo él tenía. Abrió la puerta del auto y se montó pero en el momento en el que iba a arrancar sintió un fuerte mareo, así que cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente en busca de alivio y cuando parecía que pasaría, ella perdió el sentido recostada contra el volante.

Jasper iba camino a su clase cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había entregado el bolso a Bella y se sintió un poco impaciente por verla, todavía estaba muy preocupada por ella así que en vez de continuar caminando hacia su clase se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al parqueadero. Se sentiría más seguro si sabía que bella había llegado bien y si podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando llegó al parqueadero se sorprendió al ver en el primera hilera de autos el auto de bella, ¿ella le habría mentido?, no, bella no era así y además ella se veía realmente enferma entonces caminó de prisa hacia el auto y cuando se acercó vio a Bella recostada sobre el volante y corrió asustado. Cuando abrió la puerta del auto solo necesitó una mirada para saber que bella estaba inconsciente, entonces él la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón para evitar que se fuera hacia adelante, tomó el lugar del conductor y salió lo más rápido posible de la universidad.

El hospital universitario no quedaba muy lejos de ahí y después de unos minutos Jasper salió del auto para sacar a Bella en brazos.

Cuando entró al hospital de inmediato unos enfermeros entraron con una camilla y se la llevaron. Jasper realmente quería ir con ella pero sabía que no lo dejarían así que se quedó resignado llenando el formulario de atención con los datos que sabía de Bella. Se dio cuenta que en realidad sabía mucho de ella, de donde era, su estatura, su peso, el nombre de sus padres, que solamente era alérgica a la piña, que jamás había sido operada ni había tenido ningún hueso roto, tampoco le habían puesto puntos ni padecía de ninguna enfermedad, lo único que no sabía de lo que le preguntaran era el tipo de sangre de Bella y no era algo que uno sabía normalmente, aunque de por sí ya era raro que supiera hasta su peso, pero es que cuando hablaban nunca tenían un tema en especial pero aun así hablaban de todo y a través del tiempo eran datos que su memoria había recopilado de ella.

La enfermera lo guió hasta la sala de espera y estuvo sentado ahí durante aproximadamente media hora hasta que la enfermera volvió_.- Ya atendieron a la señorita Swan, pero el médico requiere hablar con usted antes de que pase a verla, así que sígame_- dijo la enferma y lo guió hasta observación que era donde tenían a Bella y ahí afuera estaba un médico concentrado en la planilla que tenía en sus manos.

-_Doctor Rasheed, este es el acompañante de la paciente Swan-_ informó la enfermera. El medico levantó la vista de la planilla y asintió a la enfermera y esta se retiró.

_-Mucho gusto soy el doctor Héctor Rasheed_- dijo el hombre tendiendo su mano.

Jasper la tomó.-_Jasper Withlock, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Isabella Swan-_

_-Primero debo preguntarle cuál es su relación o cercanía con la paciente-_ habló el medico con tono profesional.

Jasper pensó que si decía que ella era su amiga y amiga y compañera de piso de su novia, el médico no querría decirle que era lo que pasaba con Bella y si decía que simplemente eran amigos, él pensaría que era cualquiera, un compañero de la universidad, un vecino, alguien que conoció en una cafetería y entabló amistad y no era así, ellos eran más cercanos que eso así que una mentira piadosa no le haría daño a nadie_.- Soy su novio-_ respondió con firmeza

El doctor asintió nuevamente_.- Bueno, la paciente ya recobró el sentido, ya fue atendida y los exámenes nos indican que lo que le pasó a su novia se debe a una indebida o escasa alimentación. Ella asegura que se debe al estrés y a la falta de tiempo pero nosotros como hospital debemos garantizar que la salud del paciente sea completa así que debemos saber si ella presenta conductas anormales relacionadas con el hábito alimenticio así que antes de darla de alta, enviaremos a un profesional a que le realice una valoración psicológica_-.

Jasper se sorprendió por lo que decía el doctor, pero él sabía que Bella no padecía de ningún trastorno alimenticio, ella simplemente había tenido demasiadas cosas por hacer.

- _Mire doctor Rasheed yo conozco a Isabella muy bien y sé que ella no padece un trastorno alimenticio, es solo que ha tenido una semana pesada así que no considero que sea necesario lo de la valoración psicológica-_ dijo con seriedad.

El doctor lo miró seriamente_.- Tal vez no la conoce como usted cree y si es así solo un profesional lo dictaminará y solo de esa manera firmaré el alta médico, ahora si me permite tengo más pacientes que atender.-_ dijo y se fue

Jasper maldijo al médico y entró a la sala de observación, caminó y en el último cubículo estaba Bella mirando con odio a la enfermera_.- Bueno señorita Swan, dentro de poco le traerán algo de comer-_ dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse.

_-¡La odio!-_ soltó Bella una vez la enfermera no podía oírla_.- Esa mujer ha estado tratándome como si yo fuera un estúpida desde el maldito momento en el que me desperté, me ha puesto suero, me llamó fea y se ha creído con la autoridad de regañarme.-_

Jasper sonrió ante la furia de Bella, ella se lo había buscado.- _Te lo mereces_- dijo él

Bella lo miró con furia que iba a descargar contra él en el preciso momento en que Edward Cullen entró en el cubículo y con lo que dijo se convirtió en el nuevo foco de la furia_.- Bella, he visto el informe médico. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo es que dejas de comer? ¡Nunca pensé que fueras de esas __que se pierden en la vanidad!- _

Jasper se quedó viendo la manera en la que el rostro de Bella se tornó del color más rojo que él le hubiera visto.- _Pues no, no soy de esas y por favor deja de ser tan imbécil de creer que puedes venir aquí y sermonearme porque no es así_- replicó Bella enojada

Edward hizo claro gesto de molestia antes las palabras de ella. _-Claro que puedo sermonearte, te conozco desde siempre y eso me da derecho y no soy ningún imbécil_.- contraatacó él

_-Si me conocieras sabrías que no dejaría de comer por algo tan banal, soy yo la que debo preguntar qué te pasa_- respondió Bella

Edward se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Bella y de repente asintió_.-Tienes razón, discúlpame, estaba preocupado por ti, además el médico que te atendió parece estar seguro de eso- _

_-__E__s un i__diota_- afirmó Jasper

_-¿Te habló?- _preguntó Bella

Jasper asintió_.-Si, me dijo que no te dará de alta hasta que no te hagan una valoración psicológica. Le dije que no había porqué que tú simplemente habías estado bajo presión pero dijo que no confiará en otra cosa que en un parte médico dado por un psicólogo_- contó

Bella volvió a llenarse de rabia. Eso le pasaba por tonta, era preferible atragantarse delante de Jasper que pasar por eso.

_-Bella todo va a estar bien, se darán cuenta que no hay nada malo contigo y te dejarán ir_- la tranquilizó Edward.

Bella bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos en el momento en que sintió que se humedecían un poco.-_Si, gracias Ed- _dijo ella

Edward pasó una mano por su pelo y dejó un beso en la cima de su frente.- _Ok_- dijo y miró su reloj para luego volver a hablar.- _Tengo que irme pero me avisas cualquier cosa aunque si tengo tiempo antes de que te vayas vendré-_ y lo vieron salir.

Jasper se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba bella y la abrazó y ella sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas_.-Hey bobita, no llores, todo estará bien-_ la consoló Jasper.

Bella asintió y odió mostrarse débil frente él.

* * *

**Taraaaaan! **

**Que les pareció? Debería continuarla? Déjenme saberlo.**

**Un beso, Marie Mchale :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Se resuelven muchas dudas que algunas tenías, por ejemplo la relacionada con el rol que jugaría Edward y en este capítulo lo verán. Team Edward, por favor no me odien, no lo hice malo y me esforcé mucho para escribir esto y prometo que no quedará así, todavía que mucho con Edward, pero como ya saben, Jasper es el galán, así que espero que les guste. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, los llevo en el corazón :3**

* * *

**Andie, Ale (steph), terewee, princes lynx esto es para ustedes :***

* * *

Los resultados de la revisión psicológica dieron veracidad a lo que Bella había estado diciendo desde el principio: Ella no tenía ningún trastorno alimenticio y todo se debía al estrés.

Cinco minutos después, una enfermera le había llevado una bandeja con comida y para el fastidio de Bella y la diversión de Jasper, la mujer prácticamente le había dado la comida como si de un bebé se tratara.

Después del vergonzoso episodio, el médico se apresuró a darle de alta y al fin Bella pudo estar tranquila. Caminó junto con Jasper hasta el parqueadero y caminaron hacía su mini cooper rojo.

-Bells, creo que lo más conveniente es que te lleve a tu casa.- dijo Jasper.

Pero Bella ya había tenido hoy exceso de atención y eso la tenía hasta la mierda, además el hecho de que Jasper la llevara significaba que lo tendría que ver con Alice y no, gracias, no quería someterse a esa tortura.

-No, conduce hasta la universidad para que puedas recoger tu moto y yo manejo hasta el apartamento.- replicó ella ligeramente molesta.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante el tono usado por ella. -No, te llevo a tu casa- Afirmó.

-Tú ya perdiste tu clase por estar aquí conmigo, ahora ya estoy mejor, puedo conducir a casa y voy a hacerlo.- Dijo ella con determinación que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Jasper no dijo nada, él no era de meterse en ningún tipo de discusiones. Así que solo se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de Bella, dándole a entender que tampoco utilizaría el auto para ir por su moto a la universidad. Ni siquiera se había despedido, pero le molestaba que ella fuera tan obstinada y orgullosa y nunca quisiera recibir su ayuda. Si ella en la mañana le hubiera dicho que tenía hambre, él le hubiera comprado algo, pero no, Isabella Swan tenía que ser el ejemplo perfecto de alguien que no necesita nada y había preferido que las cosas llegasen hasta el punto de un desmayo. Bella vio como Jasper se alejaba enojado y se sintió supremamente triste, pero no lo llamó porque ella era demasiado orgullosa como para demostrarle a él que le dolía que se enojara con ella. Sintió sus ojos picar por las ganas de llorar, pero se reprendió a si misma por ser tan tonta, se montó al auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento caminó directamente a la cocina. Ella no era una de esas mujeres a las que el mal de amores les quitaba el apetito, todo lo contrario. Así que se dispuso a prepararse una suculenta y abundante comida con la luego "mató" sus penas.

Estuvo el resto del día terminando sus trabajos y una vez lo hizo se acostó en su cama dispuesta a tomar una siesta, cosa que estaba logrando hasta que escuchó el estridente:- ¡Bella llegué!- que gritó Alice al entrar al apartamento.

Bella se paró perezosamente de su cama y salió a saludar a Alice.- ¿Qué tal tu día Ali?-

Alice había tenido un día magnífico pero no podía contarle los detalles a Bella, ella era muy moralista y correcta y empezaría a sermonearla, además cada vez era más cercana a Jasper. No, no le diría.-Excelente- respondió con una sonrisa.

Bella no prestó más atención y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. Prendió el televisor en un acto muy impropio de ella, ya que no le gustaba.

Vio las noticias por un rato e iba a cambiar el canal pero se detuvo al aparecer una noticia de su padre, al parecer había vendido los derechos de uno de sus libros y sería llevado al cine. Se alegró por él y decidió llamar a sus extraños y adorados padres.

Marcó el número de su papá pero este no contestó, lo volvió a intentar pero al obtener el mismo resultado, dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama y se paró en busca de algo que hacer. Le parecía irónico tener que estar buscando algo que hacer cuando días atrás todo lo que quería era no tener nada que hacer.

Se dispuso a organizar un poco su closet, aunque era causa perdida porque lo desordenaba cada vez que iba a cambiarse, aunque hizo una nota mental de tratar de no desordenarlo, mientras ponía prendas que estaban en el suelo en ganchos y luego las colgaba, cuando escuchó su celular sonar. Se apresuró a contestar porque pensaba que era su padre pero se quedó helada el ver en la pantalla el nombre de JASPER. Respiró profundo y contestó.

-Hola- dijo con tono prevenido pues recordó que él estaba enojado con ella.

Jasper al otro lado de la línea carraspeó incomodo, no sabía por qué estar "enojado" con Bella lo hacía sentir tan mal.-Solo llamaba para saber cómo estás, me quedé algo preocupado cuando te dejé sola-. Habló levemente apenado.

Bella tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un "Awww", pero lo que si no pudo evitar fue que su pecho se llenara de una inexplicable emoción.

-Bien gracias- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jasper escuchó con alivio su respuesta, pero por algún motivo, él quería más, no dejaría que la conversación muriera ahí además aún se sentía como la mierda por haberla dejado sola en el parqueadero del hospital.- Bellita, lamento haberme enojado contigo hoy, solo quería ayudar.- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes Jazz, te entiendo, fui muy boba al no aceptar tu ayuda-

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste y no lo refuto, fuiste una boba- dijo Jasper con humor.

Bella rio.-Oye, eso me dolió, casi puedo escuchar los pedazos de mi corazón quebrarse, ¿Puedes escuchar el ruido que hace?-.

-Que exagerada eres, deberías estudiar actuación y seguirle los pasos a tu hermano y no estudiar literatura.- replicó jasper.

-Eres muy malo conmigo- se quejó Bella con falso tono infantil

Jasper sonrió al escucharla, ella era tan especial.-No es verdad Bellita, yo soy muy bueno contigo-

-Lo eres Jazz, gracias- dijo ella ya más seria

-Para eso estamos los caballeros del sur, para ayudar a las hermosas señoritas- respondió él y casi de inmediato se golpeó inmediatamente al darse cuenta del tono casi "seductor" que había usado al decir eso último, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

Bella notó el cambió y se preguntó que había sido eso, ¿estaba Jasper coqueteando con ella?-Ok, hablamos luego Jazz – dijo Bella algo nerviosa y colgó.

Se quedó acostada en su cama pensando en Jasper y cuando sus ensoñaciones tomaban un rumbo incontrolables, salió en busca de Alice para ver si hablando con ella al menos el remordimiento la hacía dejar de fantasear con su novio.

Llego al cuarto de Alice pero escuchó que ella hablaba por teléfono y por lo que decía, bella supo con quien hablaba.

-Si cielo, yo también disfruto mucho de tu compañía y de esa otra cosa que hacemos taaan bien.- decía Alice con voz cargada de deseo.

Bella no quería seguir escuchando, así que se dio la vuelta y entró con ira a su habitación. *Jasper es como todos* pensó con dolor y se dejó caer en la alfombra. De repente quiso estar en otro lugar, en Los Ángeles con Rosalie y Emmett o en New York con sus padres.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extraña a su familia, tanto que deseaba poder dar el tiempo vuelta atrás. Había cambiado tanto que no estaba segura de ser esa misma Isabella de hace tan solo cuatro años, cuando vivía con sus padre y era estudiante de último año del instituto.

No era la más social pero ella creía tener sus motivos, su madre era una de las diseñadoras más famosas del país, su padre era un reconocido escritor y para entonces Emmett ya había empezado su carrera en Hollywood y era un galán para las adolescentes. Todo eso atraía un montón de falsas amistades y ella había preferido huir de eso.

A lo largo del tiempo su único y verdadero amigo había sido Edward y ella había agradecido su amistad sincera. Edward fue su complemento, siempre se les veía juntos a pesar de que Edward iba un curso arriba que ella. Todas sus primeras experiencias habían sido con él, Edward había sido todo y aún podía sentir su corazón romperse un poco cuando recordaba cómo habían terminado las cosas, como habían permitido ensuciar su amistad con lo tormentoso que podía llegar hacer un amor juvenil, como ella se había aferrado tanto a un relación que tan solo era costumbre, a una relación que nunca estuvo destinada a ser, que siempre debió ser una amistad. ¿Por qué había permitido que todo cambiara tanto?, nunca se sintió tan sola estando con Edward, siempre sintió que de algún modo, él era un pedazo de su hogar que era donde se había forjado su alma. Como extrañaba a ese imbécil cabeza de estropajo.

Se sintió muy nostálgica y sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a brotas de sus ojos y trasladó su mente al tiempo en el que ella dejaba que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de que no la dejara.

Él llevaba ya un año de universidad cuando ella empezó su carrera, ella estaba fascinada por venir a vivir con su novio la experiencia universitaria. No podía ni siquiera recordar cómo había logrado que su padre le diera permiso para vivir con Edward, pero lo había hecho.

Al principio todo fue color de rosa, todo fue un idilio mágico de besos y detalles, pero tiempo después Edward empezó a cambiar, estaba hasta más tarde en la universidad y se ponía a la defensiva frente a los reclamos y preguntas de ella, pero Bella se aferró a él y fue ahí cuando decidió que dejaría que él hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de que siempre volviera a ella. Cuan estúpida y masoquista había sido.

Ella podía ver como el trataba con toda sus fuerzas de no lastimarla aunque el hecho de que él no quería más esa relación era más que notorio, al fin y al cabo ella no solo era su "novia" sino también su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Todo acabó un viernes por la tarde cuando ella lo fue a buscar al campus de medicina, no muy lejos del suyo. Lo buscó por todas partes y al no encontrarlo le preguntó a Erick, un chico que había ido alguna vez a estudiar con Edward al apartamento. Él le había dicho que se había cruzado con Edward y este le había comentado que debía ir a buscar algo a su auto y le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la zona de parqueo del campus. Bella había seguido las indicaciones de Erick y efectivamente encontró a Edward, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo porque conforme se acercaba al auto podía ver más clara la escena de Edward besuqueándose de manera apasionada recostando contra el volvo a una rubia que ella pudo reconocer como Tanya Denali, a quien Edward le había presentado en sus tiempos de idilio como a una "compañera" de estudio.

Bella estuvo ahí parada unos segundos, torturándose con la imagen hasta que la pareja se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Edward levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro herido y la mirada acusadora de Bella y él solo pudo sentirse como lo peor mierda del mundo.

Tanya simplemente miró a Bella una vez, luciendo todo lo avergonzada y culpable que se podía estar. Tiempo después Bella se enteró que Tanya pensaba que ella y Edward había terminado pues eso era lo que él le había dicho.

Bella no se quedó ahí para escuchar disculpas, simplemente corrió lejos de ahí y solo se detuvo cuando sintió que las lágrimas no la dejaban ver e iba terminar estrellándose contra el pavimento.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Ángela y esta al escuchar la voz rota de su amiga le preguntó su ubicación y llegó por ella.

Todo lo que pasó después fue ella quedándose a dormir con Ángela una semana hasta que se armó de valor para ir por sus cosas. Había entrado al apartamento encontrándose a Edward tan borracho como se pudiera estar, pero eso no la había detenido, había tomado sus cosas y cuando él se le intentó acercar le rompió la nariz. Se había sentido mal después por eso pero Ángela la había consolado diciéndole que Edward se lo merecía y ella no tuvo de otra que darle la razón.

Ángela era una gran amiga para Bella. Era prácticamente la única compañera de la universidad con la que pudo entablar una verdadera amistad.

Muchos de sus compañeros se había mostrado un poco hostiles hacia Bella por ser hija de Charlie Swan ya que creían que eso le daba alguna ventaja o la ponía un nivel superior por encima de los demás. Muchos otros se habían mostrado tan amables que rayaba en la hipocresía, pero Ángela había sido diferente, ella se le había acercado sonriente y había sido amable dentro de los canones normales y luego habían descubierto que tenían un montón de cosas en común.

Usualmente Ángela era más silenciosa y dejaba que Bella parloteara incesantemente de lo que quisiera y otras veces era tan activa en las conversaciones como Bella. Eran un complemento ideal pero luego Ángela había empezado a salir con Ben, un chico de la clase en él que ellas apenas habían reparado. Se sentaba atrás y jamás hablaba, pero un día se armó de valor y la habló a Ángela y nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Semanas después a Bella le costaba determinar donde empezaba Ángela y donde terminaba Ben, así que era un poco raro andar con ellos.

Así fue como bella se convirtió en la chica que andaba por ahí con los audífonos puestos, moviendo brazos, cabeza y caderas al ritmo de lo que sonara en su reproductor, ella no se daba cuenta que llamaba la atención ni tampoco le importaba, simplemente disfrutaba la música. Luego apareció Jasper y siempre se juntaban para hablar, aunque en ocasiones seguía sentándose con la parejita silenciosa.

Y entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a Jasper y supo que se estaba obsesionando, ósea, pensaba como mil veces por minuto en el tipo y no estaba exagerando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente ardiente?, tal vez si fuera feo le fuera más fácil olvidarse de él. Aunque sabía que lo que sentía por él no era solo físico. Bueno, debía reconocer que se le subía la temperatura corporal de pensar en sus músculos, pero también la derretía la ternura debajo de toda esa apariencia de chico rebelde e incomprendido, toda esa inteligencia y bondad que poseía… ¡Por amor a Yisus, era perfecto!

-Bella, pediré pizza, yo invito- dijo Alice irrumpiendo en su habitación.

Bella se maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué no le gustaba alguien que fuera libre, que no estuviera de novio de su compañera de apartamento? ¿Por qué?

-Genial Ali, ya sabes, la mía de pollo con champiñones- respondió ella.

Alice le hizo un guiño en señal de asentimiento y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Después de eso solo fue comer, leer un poco y dormir.

Bella se levantó un poco desorientada. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida sobre su costoso ejemplar de sueños de una noche de verano y tenía el libro marcado en la cara. Era una suerte que ella no fuera un babeadora nocturna porque o si no se golpearía por haber sido tan idiota de dañar uno de sus libros favoritos.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia el baño. Tenía que ir a la universidad a presentar un examen y ya quedaba libre para el resto del día, tal vez volvería a recuperar un poco del sueño que había perdido los días anteriores.

Se alistó, comió un plato de cereal y salió corriendo del apartamento pues iba sobre el tiempo. Para su alivio llegó dos minutos antes que entrara el profesor y cerrara la puerta tras él.

El examen fue sencillo y estuvo libre dentro de poco tiempo, así que se puso sus audífonos y se fue en busca de su auto para volver a su apartamento.

-¡Bella!- gritó Jasper al final del pasillo pero ella no se dio la vuelta.- ¡Bella!- volvió a gritar pero ella siguió caminando.

Jasper pensó que tal vez ella estaba molesta con él, pero el pensamiento quedó descartado cuando ella levantó sus brazos y los movió al ritmo de lo que fuera que estuviera sonando en su iPod. Él sonrió, ella era un desastre *un hermoso desastre* se corrigió mentalmente y la vio irse.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Bella y no el gustar de agradarle, le gustaba ella en el sentido romántico de la expresión. Estaba jodido, jodido de verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que le gustaba Bella?, siempre estaba pensando cosas de ella, verla prácticamente hacía sus día y la verdad es que de alguna extraña manera ella lo hacía sentir completo.

No podía seguir con Alice, no estaba bien. No importaba si Bella sentía lo mismo que él, no podía estar con Alice cuando sus sentimientos ya no estaban en ella. Tal vez muchas personas se quedaran con sus parejas por simple cariño o costumbre, pero no él, no podía seguir haciendo creer a Alice que todo iba bien aunque hace tiempo no era lo mismo. Si, eran novios y se satisfacían mutuamente en algunos aspectos pero ya no había chispa, ya no era lo mismo.

Hablaría con Alice, no la engañaría ni con el pensamiento, no se lo merecía.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Lo amaron, lo odiaron, normal. Déjenme saberlo :)**

**Un besote! **

**Marie Mchale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, ya sé que deben odiarme y tienen motivos sé que no hay excusa que valga todo el tiempo que las dejé esperando, aun así le explicaré el motivo de mi demora. Resulta que a mi querida madre se lo ocurrió la brillante idea de organizar un viaje sorpresa hacia nuestra ciudad natal, así que un día antes de terminar el capítulo, fui avisada de que tenía que alistar maletas y terminar mis compras navideñas por lo cual me fue imposible dedicarle un segundo al fic. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que cuando llegué a mi ciudad y después de presenciar un montón de actividades familiares y al fin cuando pude utilizar un computador, resultó que en mi afán de alistar todo a tiempo, olvidé poner el capítulo en la memoria Usb porque no tenía el archivo y tuve que empezar a escribir desde cero con el escaso tiempo que disponía. Ahora que ya les he narrado mi tragicomedia, las dejaré que lean este capítulo. Prometo que para recompensarlas no tardaré nada con el segundo.**

**Un beso :***

* * *

**Gracias a Emi Cullen por tus reviews, no puedo responderlos porque no tienes cuenta pero los leo y los agradezco.**

* * *

Se había dado cuenta de que Jasper la llamaba pero había seguido caminando, también había movido los brazos para que el pensara que no lo había oído.

Estaba pasando la canción, P!nk con "Please don´t leave me" podía ser peligrosa de oír si se estaba tan sensible como ella en esos días, así que simplemente estaba buscando algo alegre que escuchar y en el cambió de canción escuchó su nombre gritado. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que era él, el dueño de sus tormentos ***Ya te pusiste dramática, Swan*** se recriminó mentalmente.

No quería jugar más con fuego, sabía que se iba a quemar, siempre lo hacía y el problema era que le gustaba el fuego y últimamente empezaba a creer que también la sensación de estar quemada. Lo sabía, estaba putamente loca, no solo por Jasper sino quizás también en el sentido estricto y literal de palabra.

Se montó en el auto y condujo hacía el apartamento, esperaba que Alice no estuviera, cada vez que la veía y ella le brindaba esa sonrisa amable, Bella se sentía como un perra sin alma que debía ser aplastada por veinte camionetas. ¿Cómo no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a Jasper aun cuando sabía que era el novio de su amiga?, no lo sabía y estaba empezando a cansarse de no tener una respuesta o tal vez no le importaría tenerla si simplemente pudiera dejar de sentirse tan viva y plena cuando estaba con Jasper, si pudiera dejar de pensar en que él era perfecto o si tan solo pudiera comportarse como una persona con cero problemas mentales en la presencia de ese hombre. ***¡Estás jodida**!* se gritó mentalmente. Bueno, al menos todavía en alguna parte de su cuerpo quedaba un poco de cordura como para reprenderse a sí misma por ser imbécil, aunque no sabía si eso podría considerarse como sano.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y no vio señales de vida, pero si las escuchó y no le gustó lo que escuchó porque a menos de que ella fuera una abuela conduciendo y Jasper fuera flash en motoneta, no había motivo por el cual fuera él la persona que hacía que Alice gritara de esa manera. ¿No sabía existían los moteles?

-¡Alec, amor no pares!- escuchó y ese grito fue todo lo que necesitó para ser invadida por una ira violenta, una ira que podía desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Jasper no merecía ser engañado de esa manera tan baja y no pasaría en SU apartamento. Entonces, se dio cuenta que estaba con la mano en el pomo de puerta de Alice y temblaba de la ira. Lo haría, la mataría.

-¡LARGO!-gritó al irrumpir en la habitación y encontrarse con una escena que no le parecía para nada agradable. Bella hubiera preferido mil veces haber entrado el día que era con Jasper con quien Alice se revolcaba a entrar en ese momento y verla engañando al hombre que ella amaba con ese enano con corte de metrosexual y no es que ella hubiera reparado mucho en él, pero además la tenía pequeña. ***¡Swan, suficiente información!***.

-Lárguense los dos- volvió a decir Bella llena de furia ante la mirada estupefacta del par de ratas en apareamiento, al frente de ella.

-Bella, yo puedo expli…-

-A mí no me explicas una mierda. Pensaba que eras diferente, que eras buena. Esa es la razón por la cual te dejé vivir aquí sin esperar nada a cambió. Me caíste bien, me conmovió tu historia "triste" de "no puedo comprar ropa porque debo mantenerme" y pensé, "bueno, tal vez si vive conmigo puede comprase la puta ropa que quiera" y te brindé todo Alice pero tú no valoras nada ¡Tienes esto de motel! ¡Engañas a tu novio, que de paso es mi amigo y alguien a quien aprecio mucho! Y quien sabe cuántas mierdas más eres capaz de hacer si pudiste hacer esto. No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan cínica?, hace menos de dos días tuve que venir aquí para callar el ruido que hacías con tu novio y hoy me encuentro con esto ¿Qué está mal contigo?- gritó Bella.

Alice bajó su cabeza visiblemente avergonzada y en silencio se puso de pie con una sábana cubriéndola empezó a recoger su ropa esparcida por el piso. Bella se sintió mal por ser dura con ella pero no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí.

-Tú- dijo señalando a Alec amenazadoramente- Tienes cinco minutos para estar tres metro más allá de mi apartamento.- él solo asintió levemente temeroso. ¿Se veía ella como una de esas mujeres que se trastornan con la ira y matan gente?, lo más seguro era que sí.

Bella no se había equivocado con lo de metrosexual, aun cuando solo había tenido cinco minutos para vestirse, el tal Alec se las había ingeniado para salir bien arreglado, aunque con algunas arrugas en su ropa y tratando de mantener su dignidad intacta.

Alice salió después, no tan arreglada y se sentó frente a Bella que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados frente al sofá. Alice carraspeó nerviosa sabiendo que ahora era su turno de hablar, su turno de explicarse, aunque no hubiera una razón que justificara lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento Bella, sé que me equivoqué, también sé que Jasper no merece que lo engañe. No puedo decirte que lo que pasa con Alec es solo un asunto de pasión y ya, te estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera porque yo lo amo, me enamoré cuando no debía, cuando se supone que debería a amar a otra persona pero no pude evitarlo, me deje llevar. Sabes que soy muy débil frente a las tentaciones, simplemente no pude resistirlo, así como tampoco tuve el valor para decirle a Jasper la verdad. Fui cobarde y me comporté como una cualquiera, eso es verdad. Irrespeté tu hogar y he sido una sinvergüenza todo este tiempo viviendo a tus expensas, es verdad, pero voy a reivindicarme. Me iré de aquí y le contaré la verdad a Jasper, él lo merece aunque sea demasiado tarde, aunque ya no pueda hacer nada por cambiar lo que pasó.-

-Yo solo quiero saber por qué dejaste que todo llegara tan lejos. Si de verdad amas a Alec, debiste haber querido estar con él sin nada entre ustedes, pero no solo engañaste a Jasper cuando estaba con Alec o Alec cuando estabas con Jasper , te engañabas a ti comportándote como alguien que no eres. Tú eres sincera Alice, tanto que a veces duele ¿Por qué callaste esta vez?-

-No lo sé- respondió de inmediato.- creo que porque no quería quedarme sola, tenía miedo de que con Alec fuera solo algo fugaz y luego quedarme sin pareja y porque, seamos sinceras, Jasper está de infarto. Es el tipo de hombre con el que soñé desde pequeña y tuve la suerte de encontrarlo pero entonces descubrí que era lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba y entonces las cosas empezaron a fallar, discutíamos mucho, nos interesábamos poco mutuamente y muy rara vez podíamos ponernos de acuerdo y la mayoría de esas veces era para tener sexo. Yo quiero a Jasper, me parece que es un tesoro de persona, pero no lo amo.-

Bella sintió la completa sinceridad en las palabras de Alice y sintió que de alguna manera ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.- Pero yo sí, yo si amo a Jasper. Siento algo especial por él desde la primera vez que lo vi, en ese entonces no fue amor pero ahora si lo és.- confesó.

Alice sonrió de manera indulgente.- Lo sé, siempre lo supe. Sé que ahora me debes odiar, pero me lo agradecerás Bella, ya verás.- dijo y sin más se puso de pie.- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una mudanza por organizar.-

Pero la mente de bella se había quedado en el "Siempre lo supe". Esa maldita la había hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, sin estar enamorada de Jasper pero sabiendo que ella lo estaba. ¡Mil veces maldita!

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó

Alice solo rio desde su habitación. Bella tomó las llaves de su auto, se iría de ahí, no quería ver una vez más a ese duende del demonio. Con suerte, para cuando volviera, Alice ya no estaría.

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas desde que Bella había salido hecha una furia del apartamento. Se encontraba en el centro comercial, donde las estanterías llenas de ropa la habían hecho caer una y otra vez en el vano placer de comprar por comprar.

Comprando se distraía pero no lograba dejar de pensar en los sucesos ocurridos recientemente con Alice. Había leído alguna vez que según un estudio, cuando se está enojado con alguien, esa persona ocupa el 80% de nuestros pensamientos. En esos momentos Bella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Aunque estaba muy enojada con Alice, no podía olvidar que había sido su amiga y compañera de apartamento por lo últimos dos años y aunque Bella se enojara mucho con ella, sabía que en el fondo la iba a extrañar. Estaría más sola de lo que ya estaba y Alice ni siquiera era mala persona, solo estaba un poco loca, pero no iba a decirle nada, dejaría que Alice tomara sus propias decisiones, no le pediría que se quedara ni tampoco la echaría en el caso de que no se fuera, simplemente dejaría el agua correr, sí, eso haría.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento Bella estuvo más tranquila y ya que estaba gastando dinero en ella misma, se dejaría caer por la librería más cercana y le daría el placer a sus sentidos de disfrutar de libros nuevos, luego volvería a casa y miraría que había pasado con el tema de Alice.

Ya en la librería, Bella compró libros de los que incluso ya poseía ejemplares pero no le importó, "cada libro es único" le decía su padre. De algún modo una estantería llena de libros le hacía sentirse en su hogar, a la biblioteca de s padre en donde pasaban tantas horas reunidos y aunque Bella odiara la tan trillada frase de Borges de "Siempre imaginé que el Paraíso sería algún tipo de biblioteca", era también lo que ella pensaba. En realidad no odiaba la frase como tal, odiaba en lo que se había convertido: Un texto generalmente a forma de imagen que publicaban en su Facebook un montón de pubertas que leían un solo libro generalmente categorizado en el género chick-lit, la novela rosa contemporánea en la que el hombre siempre era millonario y despiadado y la mujer siempre era joven, inocente y necesitada de amor, y después de esto ya se creían que tenían el vasto conocimiento literario de Austen.

No tenía nada en contra de esas novelas, si, odiaba un poco a Michelle Reid, pero no le desagradaban del todo las otras autoras, amaba a Julia Quinn, le encantaba el espíritu rebelde y feminista de los personajes femeninos de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, había leído la saga Crepúsculo, Pd. Te amo, el diario de Bridget Jones, como ser mujer y no morir en el intento y si, tenía que confesarlo, también había leído Sex and the city. Lo que le disgustaba a Bella era que se quedaran solo en esas historias y por sobre todo que se hicieran llamar lectoras empedernidas pero escribieran con tantos errores de ortografía, eso le dolía en el alma porque ella sabía que a mayor lectura mejor gramática, era algo simple, si veías el correcto uso de las palabras utilizado constantemente en los libros, lo aplicarías a la hora de escribir, pero no, estas personas ventilaban a los cuatro vientos su amor por la lectura pero no sabía ni escribir bien. Vale, si, tal vez estaba siendo un poco extremista pero su feminismo la sobrepasaba en ocasiones y como Ángela solía decir "No hay que discriminar a quienes su lectura más pesada es un catálogo de Avon".

-Señorita, son 230 dólares- Le dijo la dependienta sacándola de su monologo crítico interno y entonces Bella supo porque algunas personas no leían, tristemente los libros eran caros, muy caros y la verdad era que los digitales y los audiolibros no eran lo mismo ***Perdónenme pubertas, lo siento mucho*** pensó con cierto arrepentimiento.

Bella sacó el dinero con prisa, asegurándose de dejar 5 dólares más para la chica y se lo entregó dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.- Mire, quédese con el cambio-. Tomó las bolsas con sus libros y salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro y caminó con sus nuevas adquisiciones hacia su auto.

Por fin después de lo que le pareció una eternidad atascada en el tráfico, Bella pudo llegar a su apartamento y se encontró con la suerte de que Samuel, el portero del edificio no se encontrara durmiendo o comiendo o realizando alguna actividad diferente a sus funciones y le ayudara a subir los paquetes de sus compras.

-Bueno señorita Bella, creo que ya son todos- dijo Samuel cuando terminó de subir los paquetes y su actitud de quedarse parado esperando a que ella hiciera algo, le dio a entender que ese algo era que le diera propina.

Bella también había subido paquetes, incluso más que Samuel pero no iba a decirle nada, le daría el dinero para que la dejara tranquila.-Toma, muchas gracias-

El portero recibió el dinero contento y si fue sin más.

*Debería haber un circulo en el infiero para los porteros holgazanes* pensó Bella antes de entrar al apartamento.

-Hola Bella- Saludó Alice cuando la vio entrar.

Bella vio a Jasper de espalda a ella sentado en el sofá y toda la rabia por Alice volvió.-Hola- respondió.

Jasper no hizo nada, se quedó igual como estaba, no quería que Bella lo en ese momento. Era cierto que no amaba a Alice, pero nunca había esperado de ella un golpe tan bajo. Había herido su orgullo y lo había hecho quedar como un idiota delante de Bella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los paquetes?- preguntó Alice tratando de romper el ambiente hostil que se había formado en la estancia.

-No, gracias- respondió Bella y se apresuró a llevar los paquetes a su habitación.

Bella se quedó un rato en su habitación y se puso los audífonos, no quería escuchar nada de los que dijeran afuera, no quería.

Estaba escuchando Cough Syrup, disfrutándola como se hace con las canciones perfectas, cuando vio a Alice parada al frente de su cama. Bella pausó su reproductor.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó irritada.

-Me voy- informó Alice

Bella solo la miró. La extrañaría, no cabía duda de eso, no importaba lo enojada que estaba con ella, era su amiga pero Bella era el orgullo en pasta, no se lo dejaría saber.- Que te vaya bien- dijo secamente.

Alice bajó la cabeza con pesar y Bella le dolió ver que la había lastimado.-Lamento haber causado molestias- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Bella maldijo internamente, ella no era tan maldita como para ignorar eso. Así que se puso de pie y se acercó a Alice.- No lo hiciste, bueno, no mucho- la consoló.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa triste.-Te extrañaré- dijo con voz rota.

-No tienes que irte- dijo Bella de inmediato sintiéndose mal.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, ya hice mucho daño por aquí-

-Podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, además dijiste que te lo agradecería, todavía no sé porque pero puedo agradecerte por anticipado.- ofreció Bella

-Eres muy amable Bells, de verdad lo eres, pero he quemado mi ciclo aquí. Te quiero, vales mucho, nunca lo olvides.- dijo Alice y la abrazó pero se retiró antes de que bella pudiera si quiera corresponder el abrazo.

-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó Bella al verla salir de su habitación.

Alice se sonrojó un poco antes de responder. -Alec llevó mis cosas a su apartamento pero aún no sé si me quedaré allí-

-Ok, suerte- le dijo algo incomoda.

-Bella, no te des por vencida con Jasper. Ahora él está molesto, no contigo obviamente, pero si está apenado y solo tú puedes hacerle ver que no tiene por qué estarlo.- dijo y se fue.

Bella se quedó ahí parada procesando todo los recientes eventos, hasta que le dio jaqueca y decidió que dormiría para darle descanso a su mente.

* * *

**Un capítulo un poco intenso. Déjenme saber que les pareció.**

**Las quiero de aquí a venus (El objeto más brillante en el firmamento después de la luna y el sol y el único planeta que gira su órbita al revés) ida y vuelta y en tacones. un beso**

**Marie McHale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo (Chiquito pero sustancioso). Gracias a todas y todos (si es que hay niños leyendo esto) ustedes porque se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y por darme una motivo para seguir escribiendo. Un beso enorme! :***

**Gracias Emi Cullen por crear una cuenta, ahora si te podré responder todos tus reviewcitos :3**

**Ahh! Se me olvidaba, Ho ho ho feliz navidad (un poco tarde pero lo importante es el gesto, jijiji).**

* * *

**Terewee, Steph, PrincesLynx: Esto es para ustedes.**

* * *

.

.

Una semana, había una semana desde que Alice se había mudado de su apartamento y ni un solo segundo después de eso había visto a Jasper. Estaba enojada con él por desaparecer cuando se suponía que ella era su amiga, pero por otro lado lo entendía, ella estaba muy ligada a todo ese incomodo asunto, así que le daría su tiempo para procesar todo.

Los pasillos de la universidad se encontraban congestionados, faltaban tres días antes de salir a vacaciones de verano y todo el mundo corría a entregar trabajos, presentar parciales, buscar profesores y demás. Ella no sabía porque caminaba entre la gente, bueno en realidad sí, a pesar de que había dicho que le daría tiempo a Jasper para procesar todo, quería verlo así fuera de lejos. No se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a la presencia de él en su vida hasta que se había ausentado.

-¡Bella!- escuchó que la llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta y era Ángela, Bella la saludó con la mano y Ángela se apresuró a llegar a ella. -Hola Angie-

-Que más Bells, ¿Cómo va todo?-

Bella sabía que Ángela preguntada más que todo por cortesía.-Sigue igual- respondió sin ánimo.

Ángela sonrió con pesar.-Bueno, pues no sé si te interesa pero acabo de ver a Jasper en el cuarto piso del edificio de artes plásticas.-

-¡¿de verdad?!- preguntó con entusiasmo y al darse cuenta de eso, carraspeó incomoda.- Es decir, que bien que venga a la universidad.- trató de corregir.

Ángela soltó una carcajada.-Ya Bells, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Está en el salón de pintura 406, ahora ve y búscalo.-

Bella se quedó pensando si debía o no hacer lo que Ángela le decía, ¿Qué le diría a Jasper? ¿Quería él verla? – No sé si deba hacerlo- soltó de repente.

Ángela sintió la necesidad de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla.- ¿Es enserio, Isabella?- preguntó con exagerada incredulidad.- te he visto arrastrarte por ahí como un zombie porque el tipo ni te determina y te estoy diciendo donde está y no eres capaz de ir a buscarlo. Te recuerdo que fue a él al que engañaron, fue a él al que su novia dejó.-

Bella se sintió pésima persona. Ángela tenía toda la razón, Jasper la necesitaba en esos momentos y ella estaba siendo egoísta y estaba pensando solo en ella.- Tienes razón Angie, gracias.- le dijo a su amiga, le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo camino a donde le había dicho Ángela que estaba su rubio romeo.

Una vez estuvo en el cuarto piso dejó de correr y empezó a tranquilizar su respiración. Entró al baño y se miró al espejo, estaba roja y sudorosa por la carrera al cuarto piso y puede que el nerviosismo de hablar con Jasper también aportara un poco al asunto del sudor, así que se tomó unos minutos para componer su imagen. Lo necesitaba para darse seguridad y una vez hubo terminado, tomó aire para regular su levemente agitada respiración y salió del baño directo al salón donde sabía se encontraba Jasper.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y Bella parcialmente ocultada, pero desde donde estaba podía ver a Jasper concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera pintando, hasta que por un momento se detuvo y le sonrió a la imagen.*Quisiera ser esa pintura*pensó Bella, lo que ella no sabía era que en efecto lo era, obviamente no en el sentido literal, pero había sido ella en lo único en lo que Jasper había podido pensar desde que había tenido la "revelación" de que ella le gustaba y por eso la había estado pintado desde hace una semana hasta que por fin hoy lo terminaba. Hubiera preferido no haber tenido la ya mencionada revelación porque eso solo le había complicado las cosas, quería verla pero ahora simplemente no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos, era más fácil pintarla aunque ni siquiera el mejor pintor del mundo pudiera capturar en detalle la expresión de su mirada, muchos menos él que no era más que un simple aprendiz.

-Hola- dijo Bella suavemente.

Jasper se paralizó levemente, no podía dejar que ella viera la pintura.- Hey Bells- susurró levemente incómodo y se apresuró a recoger todo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella ahora tensa al notar el nerviosismo de él.

Jasper se apresuraba a guardar el cuadro en -bien ¿y tú?-

-Igual- respondió y entonces miró con curiosidad la postura protectora que tenía él frente al cuadro.- ¿Qué pintas?- preguntó.

-Nada importante- respondió cortante mientras guardaba el cuadro en el armario de las pinturas.

-Vale, lamento haberte interrumpido. Hasta luego- dijo ella dolida y luego salió del salón.

Jasper se sintió como un idiota, pero de alguna extraña manera él prefería que Bella se molestara con él a que ella viera que la había pintado. Así que siguió recogiendo las cosas, luego se comunicaría con ella.

*Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio* se decía bella mentalmente aunque sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Se sentía como una idiota por haberlo ido a buscar y que él se hubiera interesado tan poco por hablar con ella.

Bella deambuló por los pasillos de la universidad sin saber qué hacer pues ya había terminado todos sus exámenes y el único motivo que venía a la universidad era a entregar trabajos y a recoger sus notas. Ya no le quedaba más que hacer ahí por ese día pero tampoco quería llegar a su apartamento y encontrarse con esas soledad que le estaba helando los huesos. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco exagerada pero es que seguramente andaba en sus días y ella era de esas que se ponía sentimental en extremo cuando eso pasaba. Sintió sus ojos escocer avisando la presencia de lágrimas así que parpadeó rápidamente para evitarlas y se apresuró a llegar a la zona verde del campus. Celebró que esa parte de la universidad estuviera sola y se sentó en una de las bancas allí ubicadas.

*Soy la mujer más imbécil del planeta y sus al rededores* pensó con pesar. Realmente esperó que Jasper se emocionara al verla y que todo volviera a ser como poco tiempo atrás *Que feo es sentirse decepcionada de una persona y de las ilusiones que estúpidamente te has creado* se dijo internamente.

Sus pensamientos depresivos fueron interrumpidos por las nota de Treasure de Bruno Mars, era el ring tone de su teléfono. Miró la pantalla con la esperanza de que el nombre ahí fuera Jasper, pero volvía a esperar demasiado, era un número desconocido.

-¿Aló?- contestó

-Hola Bells, es papá-

Bella se emocionó al escuchar voz del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, su viejo loco, Charlie Swan.- ¡Hola papá!- exclamó emocionada.

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó la risa suave de su padre y sintió que su alma se inundaba de dicha.- ¿Cómo has estado? Te he estado llamando y nunca contestas-

-Lo siento cariño, perdí mi teléfono. Ya sabes que no soy muy amante de esos bichos y siempre lo dejo por ahí. Al principio pensé que lo había dejado por algún rincón de la casa pero tu madre realizó una búsqueda exhaustiva y como no lo encontramos compré uno nuevo.-

Bella rio con ternura, sus padres nunca cambiarían. Su madre era enérgica, temperamental y emprendedora, mientras su padre era de un carácter tranquilo. Ambos diferentes pero se amaban con locura, tanto como para mantener un matrimonio de 30 años y de criar dos hijos aparentemente normales.- Ahí estás pintado tú.- le dijo Bella con humor

Charlie rio.- Ya lo sabes hija, loro viejo no aprende hablar.-

-Es cierto, estás muy viejo como para cambiar tus mañas.-

-Era justo después de mi anterior comentario donde tenías que decir "No papi, no estás viejo y no tienes mañas"- repicó él con falso tono de reproche.

Bella rio con fuerza.-Lo sé, debí haberlo hecho pero tú y mamá siempre nos enseñaron a no decir mentiras así la verdad hiriera las susceptibilidades de las personas.-

-Auch Bella, afilaste tus cuchillos.-

-Aprendí del mejor- replicó ella

-Es cierto, soy el mejor.-

-Sí y también del más modesto.- le dijo con voz cargada de sarcasmo y humor

Charlie rio y luego emitió un suspiro.- Se te extraña por estos lares, nena.-

Bella se llenó de nostalgia, ella también extrañaba estar por esos "lares".- Y yo los extraños a ustedes, no imaginas cuanto papi.-

Y antes de entrar a una conversación profundamente sentimental, Charlie Swan cambió el rumbo ligeramente.- Lo bueno es que vendrás dentro de poco para las vacaciones, compañera.-

Bella sonrió. Así era su padre el nunca pero nunca se ponía en el plan "sentimientos intensos". Él era cariñoso pero no al extremo y no se le podía considerar como un romántico. Esa vena de drama y romance ella se la debía a René, la loca de su madre.- Si lo haré, aunque planeo pasarme también por los ángeles a visitar a Emmett y a Rose. Ya sabes que no pueden viajar ellos por las complicaciones del embarazo de rose.-

-Oh sí, es cierto. Hablé con tu hermano esta mañana y me dijo que rose se pone mejor cada día aunque ellos prefieren que Rose esté en extremo reposo para evitar cualquier cosa.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, tienen que cuidar muy bien de quien va ser mi sobrino y tu nieto para que así ya seas un abuelo en todo el sentido de la palabra.-

-Bella, ¿te habíamos comentado alguna vez que eres adoptada?-

Bella rio nuevamente.-Si, justo el mismo día que me mostraron el video de mamá gritando obscenidades mientras me expulsaba por su vagina.-

-Bien, me ganaste por derecha pero no creas que se quedará así, llamaré otro día para la revancha-

-Ok papá, te amo y mándale saludos a mamá, dile que la quiero mucho y que no te suelte la correa.-

Charlie rio ante las ocurrencias de su adorada hija.- No le diré lo último.-

-No te molestes, yo lo hare. Oye papi, se me olvidaba felicitarte por lo de los derechos de tu libro, te lo mereces, te amo.-

-Gracias nena, yo a ti-

-Bye pá-

-Chao-

Bella escuchó el tono que indicaba que la llamada había terminado y ese sentimiento de ausencia volvió a instalarse en ella, así que aprovechó el no estar rodeada por ojos curiosos para permitirse liberar su llanto. Necesitaba que sus días especiales pasaran pronto porque estaba cansada de no ser ella justo cuando más se necesitaba.

-Bells- escuchó que la llamaban suavemente y supo que el cielo la odiaba. No podía ser que Jasper la pillara echándose la llorada del año.

Bella trató inútilmente de componerse del llanto pero no pudo así que simplemente se quedó ahí mirando al piso con interés y sollozando como una ridícula.

-¿Está todo bien en tu casa?, escuché que hablabas con tu padre y luego te pusiste a llorar.

¿Había estado antes de que ella se pusiera a llorar?- ¿Qué hacías aquí?-

Jasper se rascó la nuca en gesto de incomodidad.- Venía a disculparme por lo que pasó en el salón, no estaba de buen humor y lo desquité contigo.-

Bella asintió en silencio. Él no estaba de buen humor porque Alice lo había dejado hace una semana después de que ella la descubriera revolcándose con el enano metrosexual, él estaba de mal humor porque amaba a Alice y ella lo dejó, amaba a Alice y no a ella y ese pensamiento desató un poco más el llanto de bella, lo que logró asustar a Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado.

-¡Porque estoy loca!- respondió ella lo que logró arrebatarle a Jasper una risa que trató de contener.- Por todos los santos, ríete, hasta yo sé que doy pena.-

Jasper sonrió y la abrazó.- No seas tan dura contigo misma.- le susurró él al oído

Bella se sintió en la gloria, aunque pensó que la gloria no debería sentirse tan bien cuando todo lo demás estaba patas arriba.- Lo siento- susurró como una niña pequeña.

Jasper pasó una mano gentilmente por su pelo.- ¿Por qué?-

-Por lo que pasó- respondió ella

-Ya no tiene importancia, lo he olvidado. Lo juro.- respondió él y no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero ninguna otra podría haberla alegrado tanto.

-¿Y por qué estabas de mal humor allá arriba?- preguntó ella con esperanzas renovadas.

-Porque estoy loco- respondió Jasper

Bella sonrió al escuchar la misma respuesta que había dado ella hace unos minutos.- Esta bien- respondió ella y se quedó ahí dejando que él la abrazara y le acariciara el cabello con ternura. *Lo amo* pensó mientras recostaba su frente en el hueco debajo de su cuello. *La amo* pensó él atrayéndola más cerca hacía su cuerpo.

* * *

**Sé que estuvo corto el capítulo pero es que me sentía rara alargándolo y quitarle ese maravilloso final de capítulo, pero no se preocupen estaré de vuelta pronto.**

**Marie McHale**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, regresé de mis vacaciones no planeadas. Lamento tardarme, esto de las fiestas de fin de año absorbe más tiempo del que uno cree, sobre todo cuando llega la familia y hay tanta gente en la casa que empieza uno a olvidar el significado de la palabra privacidad y el de la palabra silencio, pero bueno, ya ha pasado el revuelo y he escrito un capitulo precioso, lo digo porque lo he leído mil veces y ha sido mi favorito, he dejado una parte de mí escribiéndolo, bueno, no tanto como eso pero lo he intentado ;)**

**Gracias por los reviews, hoy mismo me pondré a responderlos. Ya sé que amaron a Charlie, es justo como mi papá, a veces me pregunto si debería gravar nuestras conversaciones telefónicas para reírme después jijijiji :3. Gracias también por los favoritos y alertas, las quiero mucho.**

**Feliz año nuevo súper atrasado! :)**

* * *

**Como siempre. Terewee, PrincesLynx, Steph (Ale): Esto es para ustedes.**

* * *

.

.

Bella entró a su apartamento como en trance, cerró la puerta y se quedó recostada en ella repasando lo recientes eventos. Primero había ido a buscar a Jasper pero todo había resultado siendo un total desastre, luego había deambulado por la universidad hasta llegar a la zona verde sur del campus y se había sentado en una banca, luego había recibido la emocionante llamada de su padre, se había puesto a llorar y a partir de ahí no estaba seguro si lo que seguía era realidad o ficción. Ella no había sido consciente de que algo pasaba hasta que Jasper había murmurado un "Tengo parcial", le había dado un beso en la frente y había salido corriendo de ahí, dejándola hecha un desastre de emociones. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero por un momento habría podido jurar que él se sentía igual que ella. Todas esas caricias tiernas y esa devoción nunca antes demostrada le hacían pensar que en ese momento había una corriente romántica fluyendo entre ellos, que no eran simplemente Bella y Jasper los amigos sino Bella y Jasper los que se gustan. Todo eso la tenía mareada, ¿y si le decía a Jasper lo que sentía?, no, eso sería demasiado riesgoso y ya tenía la experiencia con Edward, no sería ella esta vez la que se pusiera a los pies de alguien a esperar un poco de amor o de lo que sea. Si era verdad lo que ella intuía, Jasper tendría que jugársela por ella porque no se pondría en bandeja de plata a esperar que él llegara y la reclamara como suya, ella tenía orgullo y dignidad.

Con esa nueva resolución y un ánimo considerablemente mejor al que había tenido en días pasados, se puso en la tarea de organizar su apartamento, cambiar las sabanas de la cama donde solía dormir Alice y pensar que hacer con ese cuarto disponible. No conseguiría una nueva compañera, o al menos eso tenía planeado. Ya había sido suficiente con todo lo que había pasado Alice, además Bella no era una personal fácil para convivir, eso debía reconocerlo y tal vez llegara una persona a la cual no se soportara y todo terminara en lío.

Jasper prácticamente corrió fuera del salón una vez terminó su parcial pues quería ver a Bella antes de que acabara el día, faltaba poco para salir a vacaciones y según lo que él tenía entendido ella iría a visitar a su familia, serían los tres meses más largos de su vida pues él no tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía antes de que ella se fuera, todo lo de Alice estaba muy reciente como para que el simplemente le dijera que le gustaba y que se estaba enamorado de ella, no tenía sentido que él dijera eso cuando ella hacía menos de dos semanas lo había visto siendo novio de su amiga y lo que había escuchado esa noche ¡Dios!, Se sentía como un idiota cada vez que recordada como Bellita los había tenido que mandar a callar, eso lo martirizaba y lo había sentir como el perfecto imbécil más grande del mundo ¿Cómo había sido capaz de estar tanto tiempo con una persona que ya no quería? era cierto que él había pensado en terminar con Alice el mismo día en la mañana antes de que ella lo llamara y le dijera toda esa mierda de había sido un gran novio que le tenía mucho cariño pero que se había "enamorado" de alguien y que se había estado revolcando con ese alguien hace dos meses, que asco.

Alice no era una mala persona y de no ser por su desastroso error al final de su relación, había sido una buena novia, solo que él no podía comprender por qué no le dijo que ya no quería estar con él y que estaba con otra persona antes de acostarse con él y con ese otro tipo durante dos meses. Era lo único que él podía considerar repudiable respecto a Alice, él simplemente no podía ver con buenos ojos eso, tal vez se debía a todo lo que había pasado con sus padres cuando él era tan solo un niño y que eso fuera el causante de que él hubiera perdido a su mamá y que ahora no pudiera ni ver a su padre a los ojos sin sentir ganas de molerlo a golpes, pero no quería pensar en eso así que tomó su teléfono y llamó a Bella.

-Aló.- Dijo Bella tranquilamente aunque se estaba muriendo de la emoción

Jasper se dio valor mental antes de hablar.-Hey Bells, me preguntaba si querías ir al cine y luego ir a comer algo ¿Qué te parece?-

Bella quiso morirse de la dicha en ese momento, solo le faltaba hacer el "baile feliz" para sentirse una romántica completa, el problema es que hace aproximadamente una hora se había dicho que no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles a Jasper ¿Qué hacer? bueno tal vez podía dar un si parcial.- Bueno, ahora estoy un poco ocupada haciendo un concienzudo orden al apartamento por lo que tal vez no pueda el cine, pero si quieres no vemos para cenar.-

Jasper que estaba prácticamente conteniendo el aire desde que había hablado, sintió un alivio impresionante. La respuesta de Bella no era la ideal pero era buena.- Vale ¿Qué se te antoja?-

-Que tú me preguntes eso debería ser considerado un crimen- lo recriminó ella con humor.

Jasper rio al otro lado de la línea, todo era tan fácil con Bella.- Entre mi plan de vida no se encuentra ser un criminal, así que me reivindicaré diciendo que ya sé que nos veremos en el pizza hut cerca de tu apartamento-

Bella sonrió, amaba cuando él demostraba cuanto al conocía.-Te reivindicaste bien ¿Qué tal te parece si nos vemos a las ocho?-

-Me parece perfecto-

-Bien, hasta entonces-

-Hasta entonces- respondió él y colgó.

Bella se quedó más feliz que nadie, en pocas horas iba a encontrarse con los dos amores de su vida, la pizza y Jasper, aún no sabía a cuál amaba más aunque muy en su ser sabía que si tenía que elegir la contraparte rubia sería la beneficiada en algo que quedaría más o menos así: Jasper y pizza luchan, pizza cae.

Ya había terminado de arreglar el apartamento, así que se puso en la tarea de arreglarse ella, no era que la salida con Jasper fuera una cita como tal pero si quería estar arreglada, eso le daría seguridad y la haría sentirse cómoda en una situación que pondría incomoda a cualquier mujer porque no creía que existiera la primer mujer capaz de no sentirse insegura a la hora de verse con el hombre por el que se muere, simplemente era algo que no cabía en la lógica humana.

Se cambió de ropa mil y una vez ya que no sabía que ponerse, quería algo con lo cual Jasper la viera y pensara "que linda es" pero tampoco quería que la viera y supiera que ella se había arreglado para él, la conocía demasiado y lo notaría así que se decantó por ropa casual pero que la hiciera sentirse bonita y segura. Se puso sus jeans favoritos, una blusa blanca de tela liviana, una chaqueta de cuero y como hacía frio y caminaría hasta pizza hut, se puso una bufanda gris. Se maquilló un poco, se dejó el pelo suelto, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a llegar al lugar de encuentro, que afortunadamente quedaba cerca de su casa.

Bella llegó a la pizzería, buscó con la mirada a Jasper y no lo encontró, así que se sentó en una mesa a esperarlo.

Un mesero de inmediato se acercó a atenderla. -Buenas noches señorita, bienvenida a Pizza Hut ¿Desea ver la carta antes de ordenar?-

Bella le sonrió amablemente, ella no necesitaba ver la carta antes de ordenar y sinceramente estaba hambrienta así que pediría lo que sabía que tanto ella como Jasper amaban- No gracias, no necesito la carta. Ordenaré una pizza que sea mitad napolitana mitad pollo con champiñones y dos Coca-Colas personales.-

-¿De qué tamaño desea la pizza?-

-Mediana-

El mesero asintió mientras tomaba la orden.- Muy bien, estará lista dentro de poco-

Bella esperaba que así fuera, así como también esperara que Jasper llegara pronto porque empezaba a desesperarse. Cuando salió de su apartamento creyó ir por lo menos quince minutos tarde y esperó llegar y encontrar a Jasper esperándola pero no fue así y por algún motivo eso la hacía sentirse triste.

Pasó el tiempo, la pizza llegó y Jasper no lo hizo, así que se tragó un poco el orgullo y llamó al celular de su retrasado romeo pero él no contestó y Bella se sintió como la Julieta más estúpida del mundo incluso más que la original que en su concepto era solo una adolescente encaprichada. No tenía ni quince años y ya hablaba de amor eterno y esas estupideces, ella y sus malditas ganas de salirse con la suya eran las culpables de todo ese mierdero que había terminado con su propia muerte, la de romeo, mercurio, Teobaldo y cualquier otro idiota que se le haya ocurrido meterse en ese lio de adolescentes ricachones, mimados y buenos para nada. Odiaba a Julieta y todo lo que ella significaba para el género femenino, ese ideal de amor sufrido e inalcanzable, ese amor loco y ciego que conduce a realizar cualquier estupidez solo por tener a quien se quiere, el amor no es eso, romeo y Julieta jodieron al mundo pero por sobre todo a las mujeres, ella misma era una prueba fehaciente de eso porque ahí estaba, cuarenta y cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, esperando a un tipo que seguramente no llegaría, un tipo que seguramente había olvidado que se había citado para comer con ella, la idiota enamorada que en su despecho estaba cercana a tomarse dos coca-colas y comerse una pizza mediana ella sola bajo la sorprendida mirada de algunos comensales y trabajadores del lugar.

-¡La pizza no puede romper mi corazón!- le dijo molesta al mesero que pasaba junto a ella mirándola sorprendido.

Los dos últimos trozos de napolitana le hacía guiños desde la bandeja pero ella era fuerte, no caería ante sus encantos, "esta vez no" murmuró con tristeza la bandeja.

Chasqueó los dedos y el mesero llegó. –Tráeme la cuenta.- dijo ella y el joven de inmediato se dio a la tarea de traerle la cuenta.

El mesero llegó con la cuenta, Bella la vio, sacó la suma y se la dio.- Quédese con el cambio y no me dé factura, necesito rodar pronto hasta mi casa.- el mesero cometió el error de soltar una risa que fue respondida con la mirada de "soy-una-perra-asesina-sin-alma" de Bella. El mesero dio tres pasos lejos de ella totalmente asustado y era lógico pues Bella había perfeccionado esa mirada a través de los años y le funcionada en todas y cada una de las requeridas ocasiones, le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Se paró de la mesa con toda la dignidad y agilidad que su repleto estómago le permitió, salió del lugar y caminó rumbo a su apartamento con toda la rabia y la tristeza acumuladas en su interior, ¿Cómo había sido capaz Jasper de hacerle eso? ¿Qué explicación tenía él al hecho de haberla dejado plantada? ¿Siquiera la tenía?, no lo sabía y tampoco tenía ganas de pensar más en eso por lo menos hasta que estuviera en su apartamento y pudiera… "Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby" La sensual voz de Bruno mars la sacó de sus pensamientos, vio en la pantalla la palabra "desconocido" y el numero abajo y por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa.

-Aló-

-Aló, ¿me puede decir con quien hablo, por favor?

Bella sintió un punzada en el estómago, algo no iba bien.-Habla con Isabella Swan, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Señorita Swan le hablan del Boston Medical Center, ¿Podría usted informarnos si conoce al señor Jasper Withlock y cuál es su relación con él?-

Al escuchar las palabras al otro lado de la línea se sintió mareada pero sabía que debía apurarse a responder.- Si lo conozco, soy su novia.- mintió en lo último pero necesitaba que le dijeran todo y temía que si decía que era una amiga le pondrían problema para decirle.

-Señorita Swan, su novio sufrió un accidente automovilístico y entró en un delicado estado al área de urgencias, ¿sería usted tan amable de informarle a la familia de él?-

Bella en ese momento ya lloraba inconsolable.- Él no tiene parientes cercanos, su único pariente vive en Texas y no mantienen ningún tipo de relación.- informó con voz rota.

-Entonces por favor acérquese usted hasta el hospital, hasta luego.-

Bella tomó el primer taxi que pasó y se montó.- Lléveme por favor al Boston Medical Center.- le dijo al taxista.

Minutos después llegó al hospital, la ironía era que hace poco más de dos semanas habían estado en ese hospital debido a su desmayo y ahora estaban de nuevo allí, ella sintiendo que se le quemaba el alma y él en algún punto de ese hospital en una camilla y malherido.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y estoy aquí por Jasper Withlock.- le dijo a la enfermera encargada de la recepción, de quien Bella tuvo la sospecha que había sido quien había llamado por la cara de lástima que puso cuando ella habló.

-Mire, llene este formulario y autorización de atención.-

Bella recibió lo que la enfermera la daba y lleno los formularios con rapidez para entregárselos de inmediato, una vez lo hizo la enfermera los revisó.

-Muy bien señorita Swan, ahora puede pasar a la sala de espera, en momentos saldrá el medico a informarle.-

Bella se sintió morir, ¿Cómo? ¿No le dirían de una vez? ¿Cómo eran capaz de dejarle esa incertidumbre?-Señorita, ¿no pude decirme algo ya, por favor?- preguntó Bella desesperada.

-Es mejor que espere al médico, él le informará mejor- le dijo la enfermera con pesar.

Bella no podía esperar, el amor de su vida estaba mal y ella no sabía que tanto.- Por favor dígame algo, por favor. Yo necesito saber cómo está él, yo lo amo.- suplicó desesperada

La mujer sintió pena de Bella, miró en la planilla y suspiró.- El panorama no es muy alentador, fue arrollado por una camioneta, al parecer el conductor se encontraba en estado de embriaguez, él falleció, mientras que su novio llegó inconsciente y con signos vitales leves, una fractura en el brazo, una cortada importante en la parte abdominal y al parecer una contusión a nivel cerebral aunque solo el médico puede decirle a que grado.- le dijo la enfermera y se fue.

Bella caminó en estado de shock hacia donde le habían indicado que era la sala de espera, *No puedo perderlo, no quiero perderlo* repetía en su mente. Jasper era su complemento, ella lo sabía no podía perderlo, él era tan bueno, tan respetuoso, tan perfecto que le dolía el alma de imaginarlo sufriendo, de imaginarlo luchando por su vida en esos momentos.

Estuvo unos minutos que parecieron la eternidad esperando a que viniera el médico cuando apareció un doctor entrado en años y con voz rasposa dijo.- Familiares del señor Jasper Withlock-

Bella se puso de pie de inmediato.-Yo- dijo y se acercó de inmediato al médico.

-¿Parentesco?- preguntó el galeno

-Ninguno, soy Isabella Swan, su novia-

-Yo soy el doctor Brad Clarke y fui quien atendí al señor Withlock. Debo informarle que a pesar de que se encuentra estable a comparación de cómo llegó, debemos dejar al paciente en cuidados intensivos ya que se encuentra en estado de coma inducido.-

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo así que coma inducido? ¿Se encuentra muy grave?-

-Bueno, está un poco delicado pero no tanto como grave, hemos tratado a tiempo las lesiones más importantes y no ha habido daños significativos, precisamente por ese motivo fue necesario inducirlo al coma, para proteger la función cerebral debido a la lesión craneal leve y la contusión cerebral que el presenta y respecto a lo demás, presenta una fractura diafisaria del humero, en el brazo derecho. Afortunadamente hay desplazamiento mínimo del fragmento y curará pronto. Presenta también una herida en el abdomen que requirió de sutura pero no presenta hemorragia ni hay presencia de microorganismos en el tejido.-

Bella se tranquilizó un poco aunque todo lo del cerebro a ella le parecía extremadamente delicado, ahora solo tenía una duda.- ¿Cuándo podré verlo?-

-¿Por qué no espera a que se encuentre consciente?-

Bella negó.- No, necesito verlo ahora, así sea solo un minuto, por favor.- suplicó

El médico asintió.-Está bien, en un momento vendrá la enfermera y la indicará. Hasta luego- dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala de espera.

Bella se dejó caer en un sillón y dejo su llanto fluir, estaba demasiado asustada de perder a Jasper y también se sentía mal por haber pensado mal de él cuando no había llegado a la cita, solo necesitaba ver a Jasper, tocarlo y hablarle aunque su cerebro estuviera durmiendo y no pudiera sentirla. Necesitaba que él se despertara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y despejara todos esos miedos que su personalidad fatalista le hacía sentir, necesitaba ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando como el oro después de que reía, lo necesitaba a él.

-¿Señorita Swan?-

Bella se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, la enfermera de frente a ella era la misma que le había dado información de Jasper en un principio.- ¿Si?-

La enfermera, en una edad aparente entre los 38 y cuarenta años, esbozó una sonrisa amable y compasiva.-Sígame, la llevaré a que lo vea-

Bella asintió y la siguió por lo que ella le pareció un camino eterno hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Antes de entrar tuvo que lavarse bien las manos, ponerse tapabocas, recogerse el pelo y ponerse gorro, quitarse los zapatos y ponerse unos quirúrgicos desechables.- ¿Para que todo esto?- le preguntó desesperada a la enfermera.

-Para muchos de los pacientes que se encuentran aquí, cualquier virus que adquiera podría ser mortal, así que procuramos que la asepsia sea máxima.- explicó la amable enfermera.

Una vez bella estuvo lista la enfermera la llevó hasta donde Jasper se encontraba, corrió la cortina y entonces Bella lo vio, estaba acostado en posición recta, maquinas monitoreándolo, el brazo derecho enyesado y la cabeza vendada. Bella se sintió desfallecer y nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla por unos minutos.

-¿Por qué tiene mascara de oxigeno?- preguntó consternada.

La enfermera se acercó a ella y le acarició levemente la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador.- El coma inducido afecta sobre todo las funciones cerebrales relacionadas con el sistema nervioso somático así que como él no puede hacerlas por sí mismo necesita maquinas que lo hagan.-

Bella se asustó, ¿Qué funciones eran esas? ¿Estaba Jasper muy mal? ¿Hasta cuándo estaría en coma?- ¿Qué funciones le estás ayudando a realizar con todas esas máquinas? -

-El sistema nervioso somático se encarga de la visión, el olfato, la audición, el gusto, la fonación, motricidad, respiración, circulación y digestión pero solo lo ayudamos con tres de ellas. Como ya sabes lo ayudamos con la respiración, esa máquina que está al lado derecho le ayuda con la circulación y ya que no puede alimentarse, lo hacemos mediante el catéter le pasamos suero multi-vitamínico con los nutrientes que no ingiere. No estará así mucho tiempo, según lo que leo en la planilla no está muy grave, saldrá de esto pronto, ahora necesitamos irnos, no se supone que tú deberías estar aquí.- dijo la enfermera.

Bella asintió, supo que estaban siendo muy amables con ella ya que Jasper había sido recién atendido y todavía estaba bajo observación, necesitaban ver como reaccionaba a los procedimientos antes que cualquier cosa y aun así la habían dejado verlo unos minutos solo para que estuviera tranquila.- Si, ya voy- bella le dio la espalda a la enfermera y tomó suavemente la mano de Jasper.- Despierta pronto, te necesito a mi lado.- dijo entre sollozos. Luego se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a la enfermera que se había adelantado un poco para darle privacidad.

* * *

**Ya vieron lo que le pasó a mi pobrecito Jazz. Ya sé que deben odiarme por lo que le hice pero prometo que no pasará nada más grave :)**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan, vale?**

**Besotes! :***

**Marie McHale**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! regresé tan rápido como pude. no se imaginan lo duro que es para mí tener a Jasper en el hospital pero es necesario, ya lo verán. **

**El capitulo 7 ya está por la mitad y espero haberlo terminado el lunes. Gracias por ser tan pacientes, realmente lo aprecio y espero que puedan disculparme si me equivoco, a veces se me pasan cosas y hay fallas en la escritura, lo siento, trataré corregirlo lo más que pueda, tal vez me consiga una Beta, si alguna está interesada me manda un mensaje privado y ya está :)**

* * *

**Como siempre: Steph (Ale), Terewee, PrincesLynx y con la adición de Emi cullen (quien ha apoyado tanto esta historia): Esto es para ustedes **

* * *

Le dolía demasiado la espalda, había pasado toda la noche en la sala de espera incluso cuando le habían insistido que no hacía nada quedándose ahí, pero no le importaba, se sentiría peor si se iba a su apartamento a quedarse sola y a pensar en la imagen de Jasper malherido que tenía en su cabeza. Se sentía más segura ahí en el frío hospital donde sabía en qué lugar exacto estaba él, donde sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara se la iban a informar. No se iría, no le importaba dormir mal o mejor dicho, no dormir. Jasper la necesitaba ahí porque aunque pareciera ridículo ella pensaba que si abandonaba el hospital, él dejaría de sentirla, dejaría de sentir toda esa necesidad de que estuviera bien que ella sentía, todo ese amor que tenía a flor de piel en esos momentos, no lo abandonaría porque por triste que sonara, ella era lo único que él tenía.

Jasper nunca le había querido contar que era lo que le había pasado alrededor de la muerte de su madre y porqué él no se hablaba con su padre pero ella sabía que era algo demasiado doloroso para él, tanto como para que no fuera capaz de contárselo a ella que le contaba cualquier cosa, tampoco se lo había contado a Alice y aunque Bella le había insistido que las cosas doloras debían ser compartidas para no dejarlas estancadas en el interior, él le había dicho que lo haría pero que le diera tiempo y ella no era capaz de negarle absolutamente nada a él.

-¿Bella?- dijo Tanya cuando la vio ahí sentada en el incómodo sillón en el que había pasado la noche.

Bella levantó la cabeza y la saludó.-Hola Tanya-

La rubia se acercó a Bella con cautela.- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó.

Bella no quería oír esa pregunta, en realidad no quería oír nada qué no fuera que Jasper estaba bien. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y negó.-No- respondió simplemente

Tanya se preocupó. Si, ella le había tumbado el novio a Bella y eso era terrible, aunque ella no sabía qué lo estaba haciendo pero Bella le caía bien y sabía todo lo qué Edward la quería y se preocupaba por ella.- ¿Quieres que llame a Edward?, Supongo que no querrás decírmelo a mí.-

Bella siempre había querido poder odiar a Tanya pero nunca había podido, era demasiado amable y nunca le había puesto problema a Edward cuando él quería pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga que paradójicamente también era su ex novia.

-No lo llames, él no lo entenderá- respondió Bella. Edward y Jasper no se caían particularmente bien, a Jasper siempre le había parecido muy bajo lo que Edward le había hecho a ella y no se había esforzado en ocultarlo las pocas veces en las que Edward había estado presente, no importaba cuanto Bella le hubiera explicado a Jasper que no era todo culpa de Edward, él no dejaba de llamarlo "el desagradable" y bueno, Edward no era muy dado a querer a la gente y el comportamiento hostil de Jasper lo había hecho sentirse atacado y por consiguiente se había generado una animadversión mutua, además Bella aún no le había contado a Edward lo que sentía por Jasper por evitar oír los comentarios que él tuviera al respecto.

-Bella, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que paso, yo…-

-No te disculpes- interrumpió Bella.- Ya no me importa, han pasado más de dos años y a veces pienso que si eso no hubiera pasado yo hubiera seguido atada a Edward y ambos fuéramos infelices. De alguna extraña manera eso fue lo peor y a la vez lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.-

Tanya sonrió.-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, en realidad me he sentido mal por eso durante mucho tiempo. En realidad me agradas Bella-

Bella sonrió, Tanya también le agradaba.- Es totalmente reciproco.- respondió

Tanya sonrió emocionada, solo le faltó aplaudir.-Ahora, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Bella lo pensó, si le servía de algo. No había tenido noticias de Jasper desde la noche anterior e iban a ser casi las diez de la mañana.- En realidad si necesito algo, aunque me da un poco de pena pedírtelo.-

-No importa, dímelo-

-Necesito saber cómo está alguien, no he sabido nada de él desde hace aproximadamente doce horas. Su nombre es Jasper Withlock y se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos ¿Tú podrías ir a averiguar algo?-

Tanya en un gesto que la sorprendió, no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo le tomó cariñosamente las manos para soltarla luego y decir - Lo haré de inmediato, espérame en la cafetería- y se fue.

Bella no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la cafetería del hospital pero de alguna manera logró llegar, se sentó en una mesa y se negó a pensar en lo que fuera que averiguara Tanya sobre Jasper, no quería ser fatalista ni tampoco crearse ilusiones sobre el estado de salud de él, solo se sentaría ahí a esperar pacientemente la información solicitada, aunque esperaba con todo el corazón que fueran buenas noticias.

Cuando Tanya entró a la cafetería las manos le empezaron a sudar y su corazón a latir un poco más fuerte. La buscó con la mirada y cuando la encontró caminó hacia ella, él rostro de Tanya no mostraba ninguna emoción y eso empezó a volver loca a Bella.- ¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó apenas Tanya estuvo frente a ella.

Tanya suspiró.- Algo pasa, no presenta mejoría. Leí la planilla médica y hablé con el doctor Clarke, me dijo que aunque era usual que un paciente se tardara en reaccionar a un tratamiento, era ligeramente preocupante pues han pasado doce horas y se esperaba ver si era realmente necesaria la sedación cerebral.-

Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se sintió morir, ella entendía poco de la medicina pero lo que le había dicho Tanya le parecía delicado y tenía mucho miedo.- ¿no despertará?-

-Bella tranquila, lo hará y todavía hay tiempo. El doctor dice que la inflamación del cerebro no es demasiada, es más él me explicó que en principio el coma inducido fue más algo preventivo que estrictamente necesario.-

-Fue preventivo en principio, ¿lo es ahora?- replicó bella.

El rostro de Tanya se descompuso y negó.- No, al parecer ahora es necesario.-

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó alterada

-No sé si te lo explicaron, pero el traumatismo craneoencefálico, cosa que Jasper presenta, es una consecuencia común de los accidentes de tráfico, incluso según un reciente informe de la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS), 1,3 millones de personas fallecen anualmente en las carreteras y casi 50 millones de personas sufren secuelas de por vida como consecuencia de éstos. Y yo sé que la palabra coma asusta, pero en este caso el coma es lo que lo está salvando de la muerte y de las secuelas graves. Si bien en un principio se pensó que no era tan necesario, era porque no se habían mirado bien las áreas inflamadas debido al golpe sufrido, al sedar el cerebro que es de lo que se trata el coma inducido, lo que se busca es proteger al paciente de una lesión secundaria que se podría provocar por la alta presión interna. Una hinchazón es un mecanismo del cuerpo para reparar, pero en el cerebro puede ser dañino, porque si la presión no es reducida, algunas partes del órgano dejan de recibir sangre oxigenada. Como al mantener al paciente en coma inducido se reducen el flujo de la sangre y el metabolismo del cerebro, los vasos sanguíneos se adelgazan, disminuye la hinchazón y con esto, un potencial daño cerebral posterior.- explicó Tanya

.- ¿Qué pasará entonces?- Bella preguntó

-Lo mantendremos en el estado de coma por aproximadamente un semana más, que es el tiempo en el que se cree la lesión ya habrá curado lo suficiente como para que pueda seguir su proceso en actividad cerebral normal. Le pedí al doctor Clarke que si podía ayudarle con este caso en especial y me lo ha permitido, así que te prometo que estaré muy pendiente de él.- dijo Tanya y se acercó para abrazarla.

Bella estaba supremamente agradecida con Tanya, se estaba comportando de lo mejor.-Muchas gracias por hacer esto, de verdad.-

-No hay de que Bella, de verdad. Aunque me gustaría que me contaras un poco sobre el chico. Edward no ha mencionada sobre tú saliendo con alguien.-

- Es porque no estoy saliendo con él.- respondió ella

-Wow espera, me dijeron que tú eras su novia. Cuéntame toda la historia, ya me espero algo súper romántico- dijo emocionada y tomó asiento en la silla frente a Bella.

A Bella le sorprendió demasiado el cambio de la Tanya amable y profesional de hace unos minutos al de esta animada y rubia mujer que se encontraba frente a ella. Edward siempre hablaba de Tanya como si de una niña se tratara y Bella veía porque. En esos momentos el gesto expectante de Tanya no se podía calificar de otra cosa que de infantil, sus ojos brillaban, sus manos estaban juntas y su posición levemente inclinada hacia adelante la hacían parecer una pre adolecente jugando con su amiga a "te cuento un secreto".- No es la gran historia, es bastante simple. Me llamaron a mí porque fue la última llamada que recibió y dije que era su novia porque sabía que si decía que era una amiga no me dirían nada y Jasper no tiene familia así que tenía que ser yo.-

-Él te gusta demasiado, ¿no es verdad?-

-Sí, pero no sé qué hacer, todo es demasiado complejo y sinceramente lo único que me importa ahora es que él esté bien.-

-¿Cómo así que confuso? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Tanya confundida y curiosa.

Bella sinceramente no sabía cómo explicar ese lío que era su vida romántica.- Jasper solía ser el novio de mi compañera de apartamento, hasta que un día llegué a casa y la encontré con otro tipo, me enojé y le grité un poco, así que ella decidió irse después de contar la verdad. Pensé que nada cambiaría entre él y yo por el simple hecho de que ahora está soltero, pero no sé si me equivoque pero tengo el presentimiento de que él no es del todo indiferente respecto a mí. Íbamos a vernos ayer pero entonces él se accidentó.-

Tanya en ese momento tenía una expresión de asombro en el rostro.-Tienes toda la razón, está ligeramente enredado.-

Bella emitió una risa seca, una risa sin alegría.- Tenía que pasarme a mí-

Tanya hizo un gesto de ternura y compasión que le hizo sentir crecer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.-No me mires así.- reprendió Bella.

Tanya sacudió su cabeza.- Lo siento-. Dijo suavemente.

Edward llevaba algún tiempo buscando a Tanya por el hospital, entonces una enfermera le había dicho que la había visto entrar a la cafetería. Caminó hacia allá y cuando entró de inmediato la vio, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Ella hablaba con alguien a quien él no podía ver desde donde se encontraba, ya que había una columna de pared antes de la mesa en la que Tanya estaba sentada. Se apresuró a llegar a donde de ella.-Tanya, amor te estuve buscando-

Bella levantó la cabeza apenas escuchó la voz de Edward, que apenas reparó en ella hizo un gesto de preocupación.- Hola Bells, ¿está todo bien? ¿Estás sintiéndote mal?-

Tanya la miraba como dándole ánimo.-Estoy bien- respondió Bella, aunque nada estaba más lejos de la verdad que eso.

Edward frunció el ceño, conocía demasiado a Bella como para saber que no estaba bien.- No parece. ¿Has comido algo hoy?-

Bella no quería comer, la situación no se lo permitía y además se había comido casi una pizza entera la noche anterior y su estómago aún no se había recuperado de la hazaña, pero si le decía a Edward que no tenía hambre, él la sermonearía.- No, iré por algo.- dijo y se iba a poner de pie, pero Edward la tomó antes de un brazo.

-No, iré yo y luego me dirás por qué tienes esa cara de mártir y porque Tanya tiene el puchero de "se murió mi mascota" – dijo y se fue en busca de comida para Bella.

-¿Qué le dirás?- preguntó Tanya

-La verdad, él no tiene que enterarse que hay un lío romántico detrás de todo esto, tal vez más adelante lo haga pero no ahora.- respondió Bella

Tanya asintió.- Él se preocupa mucho por ti y te quiere mucho, así ya no pasen tanto tiempo juntos-

-Lo sé y también sé que esto de hacer la residencia les absorbe mucho tiempo, además creo que Edward y yo no somos de estar juntos todo el tiempo sino de saber que estamos ahí.-

-Tienen mucha suerte de tenerse mutuamente.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward llegó en ese momento con una bandeja repleta de comida y Bella lo miró mal.-No me mires así, te la comerás toda.-

-¿Te das cuenta de que esa maldita bandeja tiene demasiada comida?- preguntó Bella molesta.

-Edward, déjala que coma lo que quiera, no te pongas tan intenso- dijo Tanya en tono conciliador cuando vio que Edward se iba a adentrar en una discusión con Bella.

-Esta bien, que coma lo que quiera pero lo que si tiene que hacer es decirme que pasa-

Bella destapó la botella de té helado que tenía enfrente de ella con lentitud y tomó un suspiro.- Jasper tuvo un accidente, está en coma- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

Edward no dijo nada, no sabía que decir. Sabía que Withlock era muy importante para Bella y el sufrimiento palpable en ella era una prueba de eso.- Lo siento mucho Bells, no sé qué decir-

Bella se llevó la botella a la boca y reprimió las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos. La mesa se sumió en un profundo e incómodo silencio, en el que Edward y Tanya solo estaban ahí viéndola "comer" ella, que en realidad solo trataba de hacer lo que fuera por no ver la mirada de pena de la pareja frente a ella.- No tienes que decir nada- dijo una vez suprimió las lágrimas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.-Claro que tengo, eso te duele, si pudieras verte en estos momentos no dirías eso. ¿Sabe la familia de Jasper lo que pasa?-

-Cariño, Jasper no tiene familia- respondió Jasper antes de que Bella tuviera que hacerlo.

-¿No?, que mal- dijo Edward incomodo

Tanya carraspeó suavemente antes de hablar.-Bella, no quiero ponerte más preocupaciones, pero es que si no estoy mal, ustedes están en la semana de parciales finales y esto puede afectarlos a ambos, ¿no deberías informar a la universidad de esto?-

Bella no había pensado en eso, pero Tanya tenía razón, debía informar a la universidad. Ella tenía pendiente la entrega de un trabajo para el día siguiente y se suponía que en esos momentos debería estar llegando a la universidad a presentar un parcial oral. Por otro lado estaba Jasper, él había comentado que tenía parciales pendientes y además él estudiaba dos carreras, se vería más afectado que ella, debía hacer algo.- ¿Qué podría hacer?-

-Si te dan un parte médico de la incapacidad de él pueden excusarlo en la universidad, aunque no creo que contigo lo hagan.- dijo Edward

No le importaban que no la excusaran, su prioridad era Jasper, además si no presentaba el trabajo ni el parcial, no afectaban sus notas de todas maneras, conseguiría la incapacidad y la llevaría a la universidad.- Lo haré-

-Bueno, iré a conseguirlo por ti- dijo Tanya poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

-Todo irá bien Bells, no estás sola en esto.- dijo Edward e intentó abrazarla pero ella lo evito.

-Tu abrazo me haría llorar- se disculpó al ver la confusión en el rostro de él.- Creo que mi cuerpo todavía te reconoce como "hombro disponible"-

Edward sonrió.- Siempre lo seré-

Minutos después llegó Tanya con el documento.- Aquí está Bells, debes llevarlo a la secretaría de división, ahí te la validan y luego pasas a facultad y ellos emiten el boletín de información a los profesores. Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a averiguar, así que es información oficial.-

Bella tomó el papel en sus manos y miró a Tanya. Era la primera vez que interactuaban profundamente y estaba haciendo mucho por ella, no sabía cómo agradecérselo.- gracias, de nuevo.-

-No lo digas más- dijo Tanya

-Yo las dejo hermosas señoritas, ya se acabó mi tiempo libre- informó Edward.

-Yo igual- dijo Tanya.

Ambos le dieron un abrazo y se fueron caminando de la mano por el frio pasillo del hospital. *Ojala estén juntos por siempre* pensó Bella.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por este capítulo, cuéntenme por favor que les pareció :)**

**Se les quiere! :***

**Marie McHale**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Ya sé que había dicho que subiría el capítulo antes pero vale la pena la espera, este capítulo es importante, además es mucho más largo que los demás y lo que lo hace más importante…JASPER REGRESA. **

**Muchas gracias por su review y su apoyo, las quiero mucho :***

* * *

**Ya saben que ando buscando Beta, si hay alguna interesada porfi dejarme un mensaje.**

* * *

.

.

Caminó con prisa por los pasillos de la universidad, necesitaba llegar de una vez a secretaría de división, no necesitaba ver a nadie y no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera del hospital.

-Buenos días- dijo Bella llamando la atención de la mujer detrás del escritorio.-

-Buenos días- respondió la mujer amablemente.

-Ehmm, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.-

-Claro, sigue y siéntate.-

Bella entró a la oficina y se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio de la mujer.- Vengo porque necesito hacer valida una excusa médica.-

-Por supuesto, permítemela-

Bella sacó el documento de su bolso y se lo largó a la mujer, está reparó en él y frunció el ceño.- Señorita Swan, esta excusa es de alguien llamado Jasper Withlock.-

-En efecto, es para él la excusa- bella tomó aire antes de continuar.- él no puede venir a hacerlo porque se encuentra en el hospital.-

La mujer hizo un gesto de impresión y continuó leyendo la excusa.-Oh por Dios.- murmuró, y Bella supo que había leído la información médica ahí puesta, donde indicaban que Jasper estaba en estado de coma.

-¿Sabe la familia del joven esto?- preguntó

-Él no tiene familia- respondió ella. Técnicamente no era así, según lo que ella sabía, él tenía a su padre pero no se hablaba con él desde que tenía doce años, ahora tenía 23 lo que era un espacio de tiempo abismal.

-¿Estás tú encargándote de él?- preguntó

-Si señora.- respondió Bella

La mujer la miró condescendientemente.-Espérame un segundo.- dijo y salió de la oficina.

Al cabo de veinte minutos la mujer regresó.- Lamento la demora pero es que necesitaba resolverte este asunto para que estés más tranquila.-

Bella se puso expectante.- Si claro, no se preocupe.-

-Me comuniqué con los profesores con los que ambos tienen exámenes pendientes, a ti solo te faltaban dos y al joven Withlock cinco pero debido a que ambos son buenos estudiantes y considerando la situación decidimos eximirlos de ellos.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso era algo menos de lo que preocuparse y también algo bueno para Jasper.- Muchas gracias, de verdad ha sido usted muy amable.-

-De nada querida, puedes retirarte, imagino que tienes más cosas que hacer-

Bella asintió y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, si tenía más cosas por hacer. Debía ir a su apartamento a encargarse de ella misma lo más rápido que pudiera antes de tomar su auto y volver al hospital, así que apresuró su paso para tomar pronto un taxi y llegar a su apartamento.

Entró al apartamento y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, puso a cargar su celular para y luego se fue a tomar una ducha. Salió y se cambió con prisa y sin reparar demasiado en los detalles, se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos y sintió que su cuerpo le rogaba para que se quedara pero ella daba la guerra y continuó poniéndose los zapatos pero cuando fue el momento de pararse estaba tan cansada que era como si su cuerpo no reaccionara, así que se dejó caer en la cama *Tan solo unos pocos minutos* se dijo, luego cerró los ojos y Morfeo la atrapó cruelmente en sus brazos.

Un ruido fastidioso interrumpía su descanso, pero estaba lejos y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. En medio de su somnolencia Bella se dijo que ese ruido era su celular y la realidad le cayó encima, se había quedado dormida y había dejado solo a Jasper en el Hospital. Se paró de la cama de golpe y miró por la ventana, había dormido demasiado pues ya era de noche, así que corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, luego tomó su celular y salió de prisa del apartamento.

Para su suerte, no había demasiado tráfico y pudo llegar pronto a la clínica. Estaba entrando cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Aló?-

-Hola Bella, es Tanya. Te tengo buenas noticias, Jasper fue transferido a una habitación.-

Bella se llenó de alegría.- ¿De verdad?, eso es muy muy bueno- dijo emocionada

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Tanya

-En el parqueadero del hospital.-

-Bien, la habitación de Jasper es la 403, te veo ahí-

Bella se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la recepción.- Buenas noches, puede indicarme donde queda la habitación 403.-

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿visitante o acompañante?-

-Acompañante- respondió

-Bien, déjeme revisar un momento- dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba algo en el computador.

-Paciente Jasper Withlock, ¿cierto?-

-Si señora- respondió Bella algo impaciente

La mujer sacó una carpeta y empezó a revisar el contenido con lentitud exasperante.- ¿Isabella Swan?-

-Si.- respondió Bella ahora totalmente estresada

-Permítame su identificación por favor-

Bella buscó su cartera y sacó su carnet.-Tome-

La mujer lo revisó y luego se devolvió junto con otro documento.- Mire, esta es la tarjeta de acompañante, por favor no la pierda. La habitación es en el cuarto piso a mano derecha y el ascensor está ahí.- dijo señalándole el ascensor diagonal a ella.

Bella siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera y por fin llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Jasper, hizo una exhalación, giró el pomo y ahí estaba él, inmóvil, frágil y lejano.

-Hola- dijo ella suavemente con voz rota. Le habían dicho que Jasper no podía oírla pero ella tenía la esperanza que sí, además había pasado la noche anterior leyendo sobre el tema y muchas personas que daban testimonios decían que en sus estados de coma habían podido escuchar, sentir y pensar cosas.-Lamento no haber venido antes, me quedé dormida en el apartamento, soy una floja.- y aunque sabía que no pasaría, Bella esperó que él le hablara, que le dijera que no era una floja, que se riera de ella o que simplemente abriera los ojos y le sonriera con esa sonrisa que él tenía reservada para ella, la tan adorada "terminator", pero no fue así y bella se sintió devastada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas más ella no dejó fluir el llanto, se la había prohibido, tenía que ser fuerte por Jasper.

Se acercó más a la cama en la cual el reposaba, tomó un silla y se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla derecha, luego se inclinó y depositó un beso.- Fui a la universidad, nos han liberado de los últimos exámenes, así que todo está bien, no te vayas a preocupar por nada ¿Vale?, tu solo concéntrate en ponerte bien para que así puedas regresar pronto y podamos comernos esa pizza que tenemos pendiente, bueno en realidad tú la tienes pendiente, yo ya me la comí. Hubiera preferido que me dejaras plantada, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes de verte así, odio que no puedas abrazarme y decirme que estoy loca, odio cada maldito segundo en el que no podemos hablar de verdad, aunque nuestras conversaciones no estén muy lejos de estas, ¿por qué me dejas hablar a mí todo el tiempo?-

-Tal vez porque todo lo que él quiere hacer es escucharte.- dijo Tanya detrás de Bella. Había entrado y ella no se había dado cuenta pero no la había querido interrumpir en su conmovedor dialogo.

Bella parpadeó tratando de espantar las ganas de llorar.- Hola Tanya- dijo

-Hey Bells, me tuviste un poco preocupada, te llamamos y no contestabas, entonces Edward llamó a tu portero y dijo que habías entrado, supusimos que habías ido a descansar.- comentó Tanya con tono suave, como si temiera que una palabra pudiera quebrarla.

-No estaba en mis planes, pero me acosté por un momento y cuando desperté ya había oscurecido.-

-Eso es bueno, Jasper no fue traslado sino como hasta las cinco de la tarde y tú has podido descansar. Ya vine y le hablé, así no se sentía tan solo, aunque supongo que no es lo mismo para él que le hable yo a que le hables tú.-

Bella sonrió, Tanya era realmente una buena persona.-Muchas gracias, estoy segura que le caíste muy bien.-

-Eso espero. Oye Bella me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte algo de comer, te lo subirán cuando llegue. Ahora debo irme, pero cualquier cosa me avisas-

-Vale, muchas gracias por todo-dijo Bella conmovida

-No ha sido nada- dijo Tanya y se fue.

Bella volvió a la que sería su lugar por lo que ella esperaba un corto plazo de tiempo, la silla al lado izquierda de Jasper.

El resto de la semana pasó sin más complicación y con ritmo habitual, ella todo el tiempo en la habitación a excepción de cuando las enfermeras venían a asearlo, entonces ella era arrastrada por Edward a la cafetería para que comiera algo ¿Estaba mal si se sentía un poco celosa de las enfermeras?, ósea ellas lo veían desnudo y pasaban sus asquerosas manos y esponjas por su precioso cuerpo, es más creía que la pelirroja pechugona que siempre iba ya lo hacía por mero gusto, la dejaría sin pelo.

Luego de comer algo volvía a la habitación a hablarle a Jasper o simplemente a estar ahí. Había llamado a sus padres y le había contado lo ocurrido y que no podía ir a verlos porque se quedaría con él, ellos habían apoyado su decisión aunque los había sentido un poco desanimados con la idea de no verla ese verano. También había recibido la visita de Ángela y Ben quienes se habían enterado en la universidad, ellos fueron los primeros en ir, luego muchos compañeros de Jasper habían llegado hasta allí a animarlo, a hablarle y a traerle cosas, al punto de que la habitación estaba repleta de flores, globos, pinturas y dibujos puestos por doquier, incluso alguien se había tomado el trabajo de conseguir la placa algo magullada de la moto y la había puesto en una base.

-Diles que no traigan nada más, a este paso tendremos que dejar una habitación para los regalos y otra para tu amigo el rubio.- comentó Edward entre risas

-Mi amigo el rubio tiene nombre y tú ya te lo sabes, así que deja de ser bobo. Aunque respecto a lo de los regalos tienes razón, diré que no traigan nada, además algunas de esos dibujos me dan pesadillas.- dijo Bella y era cierto, los amigos de Jasper tenían una imaginación bastante excéntrica, bueno, eran pintores. No podía negar que algunas de esas pinturas le gustaban pero otras eran espeluznantes, como la de Peter, el mejor amigo de Jasper quien había tenido la "maravillosa" idea de pintarlo en su estado de coma, con la vendas, el yeso en el brazo, las maquinas y todo, pero no desde el hiperrealismo sino desde un surrealismo casi abstracto. Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto la pintura y todavía sentía miedo.

Edward sonrió y luego la miró a los ojos.- Me alegra verte mejor, me tenías preocupado. Sin duda él te importa demasiado, nunca te había visto así en la vida.-

Bella se sonrojó, ella no necesitaba contarle a Edward lo que sentía por Jasper, él la conocía bien.- Si, aunque estoy ansiosa de que despierte ¿No crees que se está tardando un poco?-

Edward negó.- Para nada, lo está haciendo muy bien. Mira, ya se le retiraron las maquinas, respira muy bien por sí solo y su ritmo cardiaco esta dentro de los niveles normales, además el TAC***** indicó que la inflamación cerebral disminuyó en su totalidad, no hay más contusiones, es cuestión de horas, máximo un día para que esté despierto.-

Bella se tranquilizó, Edward era muy bueno en lo que hacía y si decía que todo iba bien ella le creía. Cuando el doctor Clarke había entrado en la mañana seguido por una muy sonriente Tanya y una enfermera, Bella supo que era él día. Él medico la saludó cordialmente y luego sonrió.- Traemos buenas noticias, suspenderemos el medicamento, los exámenes realizados nos muestran que el joven Withlock se encuentra en optimas condiciones como para continuar con su recuperación fuera del coma.-

A partir de ese momento había empezado un buen día para Bella.- ¿Despertará de inmediato?-

-No, tomará un poco de tiempo. En ocasiones solo tarda una hora pero eso es cuando la sedación solo dura 72 horas y luego se empieza a disminuir hasta que se detiene, pero en este caso lo mantuvimos con medicamento casi toda la semana, se lo empezamos a disminuir hace dos días hasta que hoy la detuvimos, por lo tanto es posible que demore un día o dos en despertar, después de eso entraríamos a evaluar las posibles secuelas que pueda presentar.- respondió profesionalmente el médico.

-¿Qué secuelas?- replicó ella preocupada

.- Tranquila Bella, no necesariamente Jasper presentará secuelas, solo lo someteremos a un periodo análisis y valoración que es indispensable realizar cuando un paciente sale de coma, tendremos que analizar si tiene un regreso "normal", es decir que recuerde su nombre, dónde vive, etc.

En algunos casos, los pacientes presentan delirios o pierden la memoria a corto plazo de manera temporal. Si la persona recuerda quién es y demás... Después se le deben realizar algunas resonancias en el cerebro para valorar su estado de salud y ya, pero estoy segura que Jasper va a estar bien, todos los exámenes que le hemos hecho hasta ahora han salido bien, así que despreocúpate.- Dijo Tanya tranquilizadoramente.

-Bueno señorita Swan, ya oyó a la doctora Denali, yo no lo pude haber explicado mejor. No siendo más nos retiramos, cualquier cosa oprima el botón rojo y de inmediato vendrá alguien a revisar.- dijo el médico y salió. Tanya le había dado un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

Bella prácticamente había estado contando los minutos y las horas desde que eso había pasado y se enloquecía un poco más cada que pasaba una hora más y Jasper no se despertaba. Si, le habían dicho que podía tardar hasta dos días pero la paciencia no era una de sus no muy abundantes virtudes y quería verlo despertar ya.

-Bella ya te lo dije, no está tardando demasiado, se paciente.- le dijo Edward trayéndola a la realidad.

Bella había estado siendo tan fuerte como podía desde el primer momento que se había enterado de la noticia del accidente, pero en ese momento sintió que ya era suficiente y que se venía abajo.- ¡Es que eso es precisamente lo que no tengo, Ed! ¡No tengo paciencia! Llevo todos estos días haciéndome a la idea de que todo acabaría hoy, de que hoy por fin él volvería y mira, míralo ahí inmóvil. No puedo con esto, me duele demasiado verlo ahí, me mata pensar que él se levante y se vea tan malherido o que no recuerde o que presente alguna de esas horribles secuelas, ¡me voy a volver loca aquí! –

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo a su amiga volverse un desastre sollozante e histérico, así que se apuró a ponerse de pie y controlarla.- Ven Bella, cá nena, todo estará bien.- decía él pero ella no lograba calmarse, entonces llegó a la conclusión que ella estaba atravesando un ataque de pánico.

-Bells, respira, tú puedes hacerlo. Mírame respirar, trata de imitar lo que estoy haciendo.- decía Edward preocupado mientras le mostraba a Bella los movimientos de respiración.

-¡ENFERMERA!- Gritó Edward.- ¡NECESITO UNA ENFERMERA!-.

Una enfermera entró corriendo a la habitación.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Presenta un ataque de pánico y no logro traerla de vuelta, hay que medicarla. Tráeme 8.5mg/5ml de Paroxetina, pronto.-

Bella trataba de seguir el ritmo de la respiración que Edward le indicaba pero no podía, se sentía asfixiada, mareada y con nauseas, también sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir, un pánico voraz se había apoderado de ella y no podía escapar de él.

-Bella escúchame, estás atravesando un episodio ocasional, es normal que sientas taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, hiperventilación pulmonar, mareos, entumecimiento o nauseas, pero necesito que sepas que va a pasar- le explicó Edward abrazándola contra él.- Eso es, lo estás haciendo bien- dijo al notar que Bella lograba recuperar un poco el control sobre su respiración.

La enfermera entró con una bandeja plateada en sus manos, así que Edward llevó a bella hasta el sofá, una vez allí la enfermera puso la inyección en su brazo.

-Bells debo llevarte a tu apartamento a descansar, debes recuperarte tranquila y has estado sobre mucha presión, eso sin mencionar que no has dormido ni comido muy bien.- dijo Edward

Bella no quería irse pero sabía que Edward tenía razón, se sentía mareada y débil y no quería que cuando Jasper despertara la viera como estaba ahora.- Si, vamos- murmuró

Edward la ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminaron lentamente hasta el parqueadero, la ayudó a meterse al auto y luego tomaron rumbo hacia el abandonado apartamento de Bella.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó Edward una vez entraron al apartamento.

-Ahora no, tengo un poco de nauseas. Quiero dormir un poco, cuando me levante como algo, ¿vale?-

-Bien, yo me acostaré en el sofá a tomar una siesta, cualquier cosa me avisas.-

-No es necesario, puedes dormir en la otra habitación, ¿No tienes que volver a la clínica hoy?-

-No, he terminado mi turno, así que tomaré tu oferta de la otra habitación, descansa- dijo Edward.

Bella le sonrió y entró a su habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó caer en la cama, al cabo de pocos minutos se encontraba sumida en un sueño reparador que se prolongó hasta cuatro horas después cuando Edward entró a su habitación con una bandeja de comida que disfrutaron ambos.

-Tanya te ha domesticado, ahora hasta sabes cocinar- se burló Bella

Edward se sonrojó.-No podía pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo cocinar solo huevo y café-

Bella rio.- Estoy feliz que hayas aprendido, debo reconocer que cuando entraste con la bandeja, la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente fue la palabra INTOXICACIÓN, pero me has dejado perpleja, ha estado delicioso.-

-Para que aprendas a no subestimar a un hombre- dijo él con aire soberbio.

-A la mujer detrás de él, más bien, porque ustedes los hombres no son nada sin el impulso femenino- replicó ella

- ¿Lo dices tú que te volviste un zombi desde que Withlock se accidentó?, es a ti la que te falta impulso masculino- se defendió Edward con humor.

Maldito Edward, tenía que darle el punto aunque le doliera el orgullo.- te odio- dijo con falso enojo.

Edward rio.- No es así, ahora ve a bañarte, te espero afuera.- dijo y salió de la habitación con la bandeja vacía en la mano.

Bella hizo exactamente lo que Edward le dijo, se metió al baño y tomó una relajante ducha caliente para luego a cambiarse, esta vez más preocupada por lo que se ponía, quería verse bien para cuando Jasper se despertara viera la mejor Bella posible y no la Bella débil de hace unas horas, así que también se aplicó un poco de maquillaje. Se sentía un poco estúpida de arreglarse tanto aún si saber si Jasper despertaría hoy o lo haría mañana cuando el duro sofá donde "dormía" ya hubiera acabado con ella.

-¡Bella!- escuchó el grito de Edward

*Que afanoso es* pensó Bella mientras se miraba al espejo. Esos jeans skin-size le quedaban geniales, el blazer color tierra era uno de sus favoritos y las botas, amaba las botas. Consideraba que se veía bonita y se puso feliz por ello.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar Edward

Bella se apresuró a salir del cuarto.- Edward no seas tan intenso.-

-No lo soy. Tanya acaba de llamarme, el rubio despertó.- dijo sonriente.

Bella se quedó paralizada un segundo, dejando que la emoción la embargara, luego simplemente gritó de la felicidad y abrazó a Edward.- Llévame ya, quiero verlo ahora- le dijo

Edward asintió feliz, ya extrañaba a la Bella alegre de siempre y no sabía porque extraño motivo el rubio no le caía tan mal ahora, *Tal vez porque estaba inconsciente todas las veces que lo vi últimamente* se dijo mentalmente.- Vamos- dijo y salieron del apartamento.

El trayecto hasta el hospital se le estaba haciendo supremamente largo a Bella. En cada semáforo se ponía de mal humor y no sabía si era su impresión o Edward no estaba conduciendo en su habitual modo de: "Me creo Fernando Alonso*" y eso la estaba poniendo de nervios.

-Edward si no pisas ese acelerador como es debido, te juro que arrancaré el freno de manos y te lo meteré por el…-

-¡Vale!- dijo él antes de que ella terminara su amenazadora frase.- No pierdas la compostura de esa manera, mujer.- le recriminó pero ella no prestó atención.

-Llegamos- dijo con alivio Bella cuando entraron al parqueadero del hospital y no esperó ni a que Edward terminara de parquear para bajarse corriendo del auto.

-Hey Usain Bolt*, tu novio no se va ir si no corres, cálmate.- se burló Edward

Bella lo miró mal.-¿Cuál es el problema si quiero correr?-

Edward sonrió como un niño travieso.-Ninguno, solo decía-

Bella retomó su camino y lo dejó parqueando y aunque ya no iba corriendo si caminaba muy deprisa.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, estaba Tanya al principio del pasillo.- Gracias al cielo llegaste.- dijo y le dio un abrazo a manera de saludo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó alarmada.

-No es nada, solo que cuando el médico entraba a la habitación después de que le informaran que había despertado, preguntó por la acompañante, ósea tú y la enfermera le contó lo que te había pasado, Jasper escuchó y está desesperado por verte. Si a mí me lo preguntan, es la cosa más tierna del mundo, es un…-

-Hablamos ahorita, ¿sí?- interrumpió Bella y corrió a la habitación, ella también estaba desesperada por verlo.

La enfermera le estaba retirando la venda de la cabeza cuando ella entró, ahí estaba él, tan despierto como ella lo había soñado todo ese tiempo.- Hola- murmuró emocionada.

Jasper la miró, nunca había visto tanta belleza, nunca había deseado abrazar tanto a alguien como en ese momento.- Ese no es el saludo que yo esperaba.- dijo sonriente.

Tampoco era el saludo que ella había deseado dar, así que caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimar la herida del abdomen ni su brazo roto.- te extrañé demasiado, no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca en la vida.- sollozó.

Jasper la atrajo hacía él con su brazo bueno e inhaló su olor, había soñado con ese olor.- No lo haré, por lo menos no por gusto propio.-

Bella rompió el abrazo y aún lloraba de la emoción.- No te vuelvas a montar en una moto en tu vida, por tu seguridad y mi tranquilidad.-

Jasper rio.- No puedo prometerte eso, lo sabes.- dijo y tomó la mano de Bella que descansaba en la cama.

-Miren quien ha despertado, el rubio durmiente.- dijo Edward cuando entró a la habitación junto con Tanya.

Jasper hizo un gesto de dolor infinito.-Maldición- murmuró

-Hola Jasper, estamos contentos de que estés de vuelta.- dijo Tanya con su característica alegría.

Jasper sonrió.-Hola, ¿ehmm?-

-Tanya-

-Hola Tanya, muchas gracias.- respondió Jasper cordialmente.

-Cuando ella dice contentos me incluye a mí, por extraño que parezca. Bella se estaba enfermando, dormía en el sofá de la esquina y no comía bien, si hubiera sido un coma largo, ella hubiera muerto antes que si quiera llegaras despertarte.- dijo Edward

-Edward nunca te han dicho que puedes ser tan molesto como un montón de vidrios incrustados en la planta del pie. Largo de aquí.- espetó Bella molesta.

Tanya asintió.-Te amo mi cielo pero Bells tiene toda la razón, mejor nos vamos antes de que abras de nuevo tu boquita.- dijo y jaló a Edward fuera de la habitación.- hasta luego-.

-Hasta luego, Gracias por todo.- dijo Bella.

-Lo siento- dijo Jasper una vez estuvieron solos.- No quería que hicieras todo eso por mí Bells, me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que te habías puesto mal.-

Bella sintió ganas de salir y buscar a Edward y luego plantarle una patada en el culo.- No Jazzie, no fue nada, tú lo hubieras hecho por mí, estoy muy feliz de que estés de nuevo aquí, no prestes atención a Edward, él está loco.-

-Más loca estás tú que lo mantienes todavía a tu alrededor- replicó él

Bella suspiró ¿y según los hombres las mujeres somos las complicadas?- Te lo he dicho mil veces, Edward no fue el único culpable, él intentó hacerlo bien pero cada vez que trató yo evadí la verdad, tenía miedo y pagué las consecuencias, aunque no exonero a Edward de su culpa, que ciertamente es mucha. Él ha sido mi amigo toda la vida. Sabes que mis papás y mi hermano tienen trabajos que les absorben su tiempo, ha sido así siempre, por lo tanto no puedo decir que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos pero Edward siempre estuvo ahí, cada cosa que me hacía daño o le tenía temor, él estuvo a mi lado y me ayudó a enfrentarlo y no puedo desmeritar todos esos años de lealtad y amistad incondicional solo por algo que pasó. Ciertamente ya no es lo mismo pero Edward sigue teniendo un gran valor para mí y me volvió a probar que lo merece. Esta semana él y Tanya han estado aquí conmigo y me han ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado, los quiero a los dos aunque cualquier persona los odiaría solo por lo que pasó y me gusta creer que es porque veo más allá de sus errores y me enfoco en lo buenos que son y en que en realidad no querían lastimarme.-

Jasper la escuchaba en silencio, prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras *Es demasiado buena* pensó.- Lo entiendo y te admiro, prometo comportarme cerca de Cullen.-

-Bien- dijo Bella contenta.- Ahora córrete un poco, me acostaré a tu lado.-

Jasper se corrió hacia la derecha y dejo su brazo izquierdo extendido para que Bella pusiera su cabeza en él y así ella lo hizo, entonces se quedaron ahí acostados, reconfortándose en la presencia del otro, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo se quedaron esperando que el sueño los tomara y durmieran juntos por primera vez y para ambos no había mejor lugar en el mundo que ese.

* * *

***Usain Bolt**: _es un atleta jamaicano especialista en pruebas de velocidad. Ostenta ocho títulos mundiales y seis olímpicos, y posee además los récords mundiales de los 100 y 200m lisos, y la carrera de relevos 4×100 con el equipo jamaicano. Es uno de los siete atletas que en la historia han ganado títulos en las categorías juvenil, junior y absoluta. Se le conoce como "Lightning Bolt"(rayo bolt)._

_En los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012, el 11 de agosto, estableció un nuevo récord mundial en el relevo 4x100 metros con registro de 36,84 s. Además superó el récord olímpico en los 100 metros lisos tras ganar la final con un tiempo de 9,63, estableciendo la segunda mejor marca de la historia, y también triunfó en los 200 metros, siendo el primer atleta en ganar la medalla de oro olímpica en dos juegos consecutivos en ambas pruebas._

***Fernando Alonso: **_es un piloto español de automovilismo de velocidad. Ha ganado dos veces el Campeonato Mundial de Pilotos de Fórmula 1 en 2005 y 2006, ha sido subcampeón en 2010, 2012 y 2013, y obtuvo un tercer puesto en 2007. Ha competido para los equipos Minardi, Renault, McLaren y Ferrari, siendo esta su actual escudería desde 2010._

***TAC: **_La tomografía axial computarizada (TAC), o tomografía computarizada (TC), también denominada escáner, es una técnica de imagen médica que utiliza radiación X para obtener cortes o secciones de objetos anatómicos con fines diagnósticos._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién quiere ser enfermera para asear a Jasper? o/ **

**Bueno, déjenme saber si lo amaron, si lo odiaron o si les dio igual.**

**Marie McHale**


End file.
